Cross My Heart
by ConnieLaxer12
Summary: THE PREQUEL. Occurs between chapter 1 and 5 of White Lines and Red Lights. I strongly advise you to read them before reading this story. You'll understand more. Story: Teenaged Spashley, drama, friends and love. What more could you possibly need? Read on
1. The Day Carlin Met Cooper

**Alright, since I love you guys soooooo much. I've written the first chapter already. I hope this goes well. Tell me what you think. Mind you, this involves scenes from the first 4 or so chapters of WL and RL so you might want to go back and read those because all of this happens before the fifth chapter of Coop's return. If you are just clicking on this I STRONGLY recommend you read atleast the first 4 chapters or the three stories so you have a good idea of Coop and Ashley's meeting and such.**

**Dislcimer: I own nothing but my own characters and story**

**Title is a reference to "Cross my heart" by Marianas Trench which was also featured in chap 33 of WL RL.**

**REVIEWS from the last chapter of WL RL (until I updated, sorry if you reviewed after this was posted.)**

**BreakYourHeart: THANK YOU FOR YOUR EXTREMELY LONG ESSAY LIKE REVIEWS...they kind of make my reviewing part of my day. And yes, I shall use Cross my Heart. It was my favorite out of the considered. Yeah, sorry about the names but I had to add all of them in to introduce the next drama generation, yaaa knooww. D'aww thank you for your kind words about my talent. I guess writing just comes naturally to me...And hey, I was a soccer player for 6 years, I know where your coming from, goalie/sweeper/defender right here. xD And yes, I know what you meaaaannn. Glad you think the ending was perfect. I had to try and make it so. Can't have upset lurkers and reviewers.**

**Ubergoober: Enamoured with me alll over again? Wow, I had noooo idea I had that sort of effect on you. ;P Jeez, always describing me with that a-word. And like I said before, not a goddess, just a writer, writing for kicks.**

**Dhisasian: Thank youuu!**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY the spashleyness lovely people. **

**But seriously, review so I can continue this story. Ohh you know who you are lurkers.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Carlin met Cooper<strong>

**Spencer POV**

Well, it's the start of a new year in a new town. My brother Glen and I have transferred to King High during my junior year and his senior year. My mom, Paula, got a job at some hospital in LA that she couldn't pass up and my dad, Arthur, picked up his work as a chef to a new restaurant in downtown LA, owned by none other than Raiffe Davies. Not a huge fan of Purple Venom, but their music is decent.

I look around the huge school. It's not like the ones in Ohio. So much bigger. I don't even know where to begin. "New huh?" A brunette with her hair in a messy ponytail and deep blue eyes, smirks at me.

I smile, she seems nice enough, and kind of hot too in that Cobra Lacrosse, I guess that's King's mascot, fitted shirt and jean shorts. Yeah, I'm gay. I'm not out because I don't have a reason to be. I don't have a girlfriend so why make trouble for myself? I had one back in Ohio but she didn't want to come out. Her name was Mandy and she was my first girlfriend. I had dated boys before but they paled in comparison to her. I snap out of my thoughts when I see the mystery brunette waving her hand in my face, smirking more. "You okay there, Space Cadet?" She smiles.

I nod, "Yeah, sorry just thinking. I'm Spencer Carlin. I just transferred here from Ohio."

"Ah, a farm girl…coming here to be with the city folk eh?" She smiles. Usually I get mad at that sort of thing but I actually laugh at her. She's quite a goof. "Well, darlin', it's a pleasure to meet ya. I'm Alex Cooper. Most call me Coop though." She grins, speaking in a southern drawl.

"I'm not a farm girl." I chuckle. "I'm from Cincinnati. It is a rather urban city, mind you."

"Bengals fan?" She smirks as the warning bell sounds and I nod.

"Ah, well. We'll just see about that after you get to know me and my brother." She smiles cheekily. "Anyways, that was the bell, need some help getting to class, Spence?" My nicname rolls off her tongue and I smile. It sounds so natural.

"Yeah, sure Alex." She winks.

"Figured you'd call me Alex, you're not one of the Coop types. Let's take a look at that schedule." She takes my schedule and glances over it. "Well, you're in luck. You happen to be in all of my classes except for two."

"Oh yeah? Didn't figure you for an honors/AP student. Lacrosse player/jock mentality not so much you're thing?" She smiles as we begin walking to class.

"Nah, I'm a self-proclaimed nerd-jock, a jord if you will." She chuckles and I giggle a little. "I've always been on the fast track in honors and advanced classes in high school and I happen to love playing Lacrosse." She shrugs like it's no big deal. We stop infront of the door. "Ah we're here. Ready for some AP Calculus?" She wiggles her brows and I giggle. Guess I've made a new friend.

_**Lunchtime**_

"So Spence you liking King High so far?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, it's nice. Glad I met you though. You make my life so much easier."

She gasps dramatically, "I knew you only wanted me for my knowledge of the campus. You she-devil." I burst out laughing at her. God she's a goof. We grab our lunch and begin walking to the eating area. "So anyways, you can sit with me and my best friend Ashley. It's usually just the two of us. The unbreakable duo ya know? Been that way for two years." She looks a little sad but I don't ask. "But, hey, we can add a third. You kind of have to meet her. Plus I can be verrryyy persuasive if I want." She wiggles her brows and grins.

We stop at a table with a gorgeous brunette with red bangs sitting at it. Must be Ashley. She's looking at me and Alex curiously. So I decide to speak up. "Um..hey, I'm Spencer Carlin. Alex said it was ok, to join you guys. I really don't know anyone. So I figured why not, plus Alex, here said I absolutely had to meet you. " I say putting on my most friendly smile possible and I nudge Alex who shrugs and grins.

"Yeah, it's cool with me." Ashley said, smirking at Alex for a reason I know not of. "So she said you hadddd to meet me huh?" She looks at Alex who smiles at her innocently.

"Yeah, and I can't defy something that looks as strong as that." I point to Alex and she rolls her eyes grinning.

"Yep, it's the roids." Alex throws chip at Ashley. "Kidding, kidding." I laugh at their antics. It's going to be an interesting few years with these two.


	2. Poor Ash, Poor Alex

**Annndd the second chapter. Aren't you lucky? Anyways, sorry for the shortness of this one. I promise the next one is looonnngggeerrr. I just wanted to give you guys a little something because I'm a sucker for reviews and I've gotten a few so yeah. Reviews=chappys.**

**Disclaimer: Saaammmme as the other timessss.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Ubergoober: Hey lovely. Keep on with those words of adoration and you might just get more chapters from me. ;P**

**Aphoover: Ya know, I thought about making another sequel to Wait another day, but I felt that the story was going to be lacking a lot of Spashley and it would focus too much on the kids...I mean Spashley would come in when it came to Cassie...but Cassie would be the center of the story. So I don't really know.**

**BreakYourHeart: Hey there's definately no freaking out here. I mean I dunno banana's are pretty talented. Yeah soccer used to be my life until I found lacrosse, so I know where you're coming from. And pft, would you ever expect a boring story line from ME? I mean come on.**

**southfan12191989: Aww, thank you. I hope I can come up with some new stuff as well. But I dunno if I can top this story, I'm too attached to it.**

**READ, REVIEW, And ENJOY lovely lurkers and awesome reviewers.**

(Although I do hope the lurkers lessen and the reviewers increase. Hint hint wink wink.) xD

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Ash, Poor Alex<strong>

**Spencer's POV**

It's been a week since that first lunch Ashley's been in a funk lately and a few days ago Alex told me why. Alex is moving to San Fransisco soon. That's all I really know besides them fighting and not speaking to each other.

Ash was sobbing in her room. I can't image what it would be like to loose a friend like that. They click so well together. Unfortunately her sadness turned to anger and Ash is now furious with Alex.

I've been helping Al with her move. Going over to her house and helping her pack. She finds it necessary to educate me in the art of dealing with Ash, I'm suddenly feeling more and more like her replacement. Like if she wasn't leaving, I wouldn't be in their friend group. She just wants someone to take care of Ash. It makes me wonder if anything actually happened between those two over the course of two years. I mean it's pretty obvious they're both lesbians. But have they always been just friends?

Alex's family has no idea why Ash isn't coming over instead of me. They like me a lot though. They figured Alex would have brainy friends, not Ash the party rocker. Don't get me wrong Ash is sweet and everything, but school is probably the last thing on her mind. Usually its parties and girls. Speaking of Ash liking girls, I don't think Al's family knows that any of us are gay. How do I know? Because Mrs. Cooper asked me if we had boyfriends and I nervously said no.

Alex at school has changed. Despite all of this she hasn't let her grades drop, but she has been missing practice. Alex never misses practice. Ever. Now, she walks through the halls with her head down. Smiley, happy, clown Alex is gone, and replaced by a duller version, one looking like she's walking towards her death. She sits in the grass by herself during lunch, observing the people around her. She's in her own quiet world of solitude. I know it hurts Ash to see her that way by the sad and pained look on her face. She's currently zoned out looking at Alex who is listening to her ipod and writing in a notebook.

"Ash? Ash?" I try to get her attention.

"Uh, yeah?" Ash says turning to me.

"Listen, I know I'm new and everything…but as your surrogate best friend…you need to talk to your best friend."

"That person…is not my best friend." She glances over at Alex sitting in the grass and picking at it. "She never will be."

"Ash…" I try to reason with her, but she interrupts me. "No, Spencer! Just…ah, she's fucking with my head and she's leaving." Her eyes get a little watery. This is tearing her up. She need to at least get closure.

"Ash…at least say goodbye…I mean two years is worth at least a goodbye."

"I'll think about it…"Ash says as she looks down at her food before pushing it away. I sigh and rub her arm. Poor Ash, poor Alex.


	3. The Moving Day Part One

**Wow, another chappy. Aren't you guys lucky. There have been a few requests for a sequel with the kids lives...I don't know if I will. I feel as though Spashley would slip away into a little side story and it wouldn't really be Spashley ya know? Which could get me in trouble for posting on a Spashley fan fiction forum...**

**Disclaimer: Yep, you know the drill.**

**REVIWERS:**

**southfan12191989: Aw, thank you.**

**BreakYourHeart: Yeah, I dunno. I worry about making a sequel. Might have to think that over. And yeah, Ash has some pretty strong and big emotions, but I figure Spencer can handle it, well for the most part, Coop will be there to help her. Annddd to answer your question, I've been thinking about branching out into others once I'm done with Spashley. (Well this spashley story, because I mean who can be done with Spashley?) I dunno, I'm currently reading a lot of different femflashes from different people and different shows so we'll see if I decide to pursue one of those.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Moving Day Part 1<strong>

**Spencer's POV**

Alex is moving today. Even though I've only known her for two weeks, I'm going to miss her. I've called her almost every day since I've been here. We've hung out when Ash was busy. Ash understands that we're friends but she'd rather not be around Alex.

My phone starts buzzing and I read the screen. _Alex Cooper._ I answer my phone.

"Hey Al."

"_Herrroo? Is theesa Panda Espess?_" Alex says in a chinese accent. "_Wo yao ji rou lu mien he hun dun tang." _

"Al..., " I whine. "Turn off the Chinese. I just wanna talk to you, not Coop your alter ego."

She chuckles, "_Alright, alright. Fair enough._"

"What the heck did you say anyways?" I giggle as I lay back on my bed.

"_I want chicken lo mien and wonton soup."_ I scoff at her. "_What? It was an honest request. Plus I'm amazing at Chinese, why not use it to annoy people and flaunt my skills? For all you know I could've called you a slore who's breath smells." _

_"_Yeah, whatever, Coop._"_

_"Ohhhh I've angered the Spencey, she pulled the ego name."_

I roll my eyes and start jumping on my bed, "Whatever."

"_First of all, I'm guesing whatever is you're new word. Secondly, Spence? What the hell are you doing? You sound like a hippo giving birth. You're fucking Ashley while I'm talking to you, aren't you?" S_he teases. I burst out laughing, fall over and blush at the same time.

"I was jumping on my bed. Jeez, pervert."

"_But I'm yourrrr pervert._" She coos.

I roll my eyes, "What did you call me about in the first place anyways?"

_"Oh, uh, Ash stopped by, and apologized and said goodbye through her tears. So yeah, I thought I'd give you a heads up to comfort her._" Always thinking of Ashley.

"You care a lot about her huh?"

"_Uh, yeah, she's my best friend."_ She says back like its obvious.

"Yeah, but, I keep feeling like you two have maybe dated at one point."

"_If we were, would you be jealous?_" Jealous? Me? No.. Never…I don't have a crush on Ash…I suck at lying.

"Yeah, I probably would." I sigh.

_"Ha! I knew it, you like her. My plan has been a success._"

"Wait? What plan?"

"_To find someone who cares as much about Ash as I do so I can be sure she'll be safe._" She says sadly.

"Oh. So that's what I'm here for." I knew it. I'm her replacement.

"_No! Spence…you gotta believe me that that is not what you mean to me. I mean yeah, I hoped you'd care for Ash. But Spence, you're a great person and I wanted you to be my friend regardless of whether Ash took to you or not. Please, Spence, I'd never use you._" She pleads.

"Yeah, I guess..Uh, you want me to come over there? Say goodbye in person?"

"_Uh, yeah, that'd be great._"

"I'll see if I can bring Ash back too. Might be best for her to see you leave. Closure and all that."

"_Yeah…I'll see you guys soon._" She hangs up and I sigh.

I walk to Ashley's house. It's only a block away. Yeah, my mom and dad are pretty wealthy and since dad is working for Raiffe Davies, the Davies got him a place near them. Yep, I found out that he was Ashley's dad about a week ago when I went over to her house for the first time. It wasn't too much of a shock. The rocker blood is definitely in her.

I let myself in. Her mom rarely remembers to lock the door and I know the code to her gate. I walk up to her room and hear sniffing. "Ash? Hun? You ok? Alex called me." I open the door to find her curled up on the couch in her room, staring at the tv as some band plays from a cd in her stereo. I turn off the stereo and her head whips around.

"Jeez, Spence, " She sniffles wiping her tears from her face. "You scared me."

"What are you doing?" I walk over to her and sit next to her. She burrows into my side, snuggling and I shiver a bit feeling her body against mine.

"Alex-wallowing." She attempts to smile. "Uh, that CD was a birthday gift Alex made for me last year and uh, she gave me this DVD today." She looks down guiltily and there's Alex on the paused screen.

"Oh well, I guess I'll go and leave you be…" I move to get up.

"No!" She pretty much shouts. I stop and turn to her. "Uh…would you watch it with me?" I look into her sad watery brown eyes and I find myself being pulled in. I really shouldn't. It's probably personal. But she's so adorable..

I sigh, "Yeah, sure. But are you sure you don't want to be alone for this?" She shakes her head. "Alright, I'll watch it. On one condition: Come with me now to see Alex before she leaves and then we'll watch it together when we get back." Her eyes widen and she shakes her head. "Come on, Ash. Please? Alex wants to see you." She thinks about it for a bit and then nods her head, sighing.

"Fine. Let me just get changed." She gets up and whips her shirt off her body and I catch a glimpse of her toned tanned back as she walks into her closet out of my sight. I can stop staring at the area that she took her shirt off in. Does she know what she does to me? My heart beats faster. My palms sweat. I feel myself get warmer. God, I'm hopeless.


	4. Moving Day Part Deux

I

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa a double chapter? WHAT? SINCE WHEN? Anyways I just wanted to post this because well, the last one was kind of short and this one is kind of short sooooo yeah, they need to be together to make you guys moderately content. ;P Plus a little someone (Nope not refering to myself) didn't win at bingo, sadly I couldn't give her my Bingo Master powers, so I figured Heeyyyyy I'll post another chapter.<strong>

**Disclaimers: BUm bum bum bahhhhhhh...Eh the same as always...pretty anti-climactic.**

**To the two lovely reviewers that never cease to make me want to write more:**

**BreakYourHeart: Glad I could make your day with a little Spenceness. Eh, I dunno about a sequel, I'll think it over as I write this one, see where I can take it and all that jazz. Nah, I read other fanfictions myself, nothing to be mad about. I don't think you're a traaiittoorrr. And don't worry, Arden and Kyla will be getting here eventually, but remember, Ash never told Coop about them (hence the coop-kyla kiss) soooo its going to be a bit of a while for them to lose touch.**

**Ubergoober: Well, that review brought quite a smile to my face, missy. Sorry you didn't win anything, but I hope I can make up for it. Always with the thowing of the a-word around and the sweetness, jeez, I gotta rep to protect. ;P Nah my rep is non-existant. Although I'm pretty sure goof is in there. Jeez, I've got two reviewers fighting over me. How lucky am I? Little possessive too? ;P She has a right to speech, hun. No matter how much the speech makes you jealous. But hey, you and your words to me every single day could make anyone jealous, so chill a little and enjoy the story and my word's company.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Moving Day Part 2<strong>

We take her Porsche and drive to the Cooper's. She parks in her reserved spot. Yeah she has her own spot at their house. We see the final boxes being loaded into the truck.

I spot Mrs. Cooper ordering Mikey to go lift something and he runs off, "Hey Mrs. C, where's Al? We wanted to get in a last goodbye." She looks at the both of us sympathetically as she loads a box into the truck of their car.

"She's up in her room. Thank you, to you both for coming. She's not too happy about moving." I nod and Ash stares at her feet. "I'll miss the both of you as well. Ash eating us out of house and home." She teases and Ashley blushes. "And you Spencer, even though I know it's been difficult only being friends with her for the toughest two weeks, I'm glad you came by to help her out." She hugs us both. "I know she'll miss you both, so much. Especially you, Ashley." Ashley tears up a bit and sniffles.

"Uh…can we go see her?" Mrs. Cooper nods and walks off letting us enter the house and climb the stairs to her room.

Alex is laying on the floor staring at her ceiling, notebook in hand. I don't know what she writes in that thing all the time. I motion for Ash to go in and she slowly walks in.

"Hey Ash." She says in a bored tone. Ash looks at her confused. How'd she know? "I know its you. You're the only one who tries to tiptoe around me, plus I know you're about to cry from you're uneven breathing." Sure enough, Ash is sniffling. "Most of all, I know you Ash." She looks up at her and then moves into a sitting position.

Ashley launches into her and knocks her back onto her back, sobbing into her chest. Alex coos and tries to soothe her, she looks so broken, but she's staying strong for Ash. It's kind of what they do for each other. But it's usually Ash who does the leaning. I suddenly feel like an intruder in an intimate moment as I watch Alex Cooper do what she does best, protect and cheer up Ashley Davies.

I shift from one foot to the other, looking at the carpet. As Ash's sobs die down and Alex's whispers are less frequent I feel Alex's eyes staring right through me. I look up and those blue eyes are boring into mine. They're full of understanding and full of...gratitude? I can tell that she's happy I came along so she doesn't have to worry about Ash going into a downward spiral of depression when she leaves. Alex told me how she tamed Ash. How Ash used to be a massive partier and as Alex put it a…slore, and how she slowly made her see what could happen or what it was doing to those who cared about her. She didn't say it but she made Ash want to be better. Those are huge shoes I have to fill…I only hope I can.


	5. Moving Day Part Tres

**Alright so this one is definately longer than the others and it's the last part of the moving day so we can fiinnnaalllyyyy mmoveeee onnn. **

**Disclaimer: Same as the others.**

**REVIEWERS (You seem to be reviewing more.,...YES. SCORE.)**

**Ubergoober: Glad I could have you grinning like a "damn idiot." Although I seem to do that alot, it still makes me happy to know I do that still. ;P**

**FumblingTowardsEcstasy: Whoa, my writing hero is writing to me. I AM NOT WORTHHYYY...But anyways, thank you, m'lady. Hey the reviewing jester is having the keeper of the amazing updates inside her head reviewing her, how great is that? Seriously, love your work. Really hope you have some more soon for us mere mortals.**

**BreakYourHeart: Sorrryyy but Ashy has to show emotion, plus its better than her being all stoic and blaahh. You might get it for the "random chick" comment. I might be in the middle of a reviewer smackdown here. Tickle fight anyone? And yes, I'm making this more spashley to make up for the massive amount of Ardexness. Although Coop will still be a factor with her past as well. AND HEY, this one is longer than you very much. And nope, not a belieber, never have been never will be. Although I do love me some Selena Gomez. ;P**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY. But reviewing is much appreciated. Hint hint wink wink. ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>The Moving Day Part 3<strong>

**Spencer's POV**

I got Ash out of there before Alex left. Seeing her leave would've torn her apart. We're sitting in her room. Staring at the tv. Ash has the remote and is just staring at it, willing herself to turn it on. To see what her best friends parting thoughts and movements were. Once again, I feel as though I'm an intruder in their space. No matter how hard I try right now, Ash will always be about Alex and Alex will always be about Ash.

Ashley finally clicks play on the remote and we see Alex Cooper pop up on screen, it's obvious she did this on her computer as far as camera angles go. I should know, I spend a great deal around a camera every day. She's sitting in her room, her old guitar in her lap and giving us her famous half-smile, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Ashley burrows into my side and I stroke her hair. This must've been filmed over the weeks that Ash wasn't talking to her. Her room isn't packed up yet.

_"Uh hey there, Ash. And I'm guessing Spencer might be there too." She winks. "Oh yeah, I know you Ash. More than you know yourself."_

_She looks down a bit, "Uh, so its been three days since the beach and I wanted to make this for you, incase you didn't see me before I leave." She stares into the camera. "Ash, you have to believe me, I would never use you, I would never hurt you. I don't want to leave you, but I have no choice, hun. You know that." She exhales. "You know I should be mad, I should be upset that you don't understand what I'm going through, I should be storming into your house right now, begging for you to talk to me." She laughs a bit. "But I understand, Ash. I understand that you're scared. I'm scared too. Yeah, big bad Coop is scared." The corners of her mouth turn up a bit and she brushes her hair out of her face. "I understand that you need time. And I'm going to give that to you, no matter how much it's tearing me up inside." Her voice breaks a bit. "No matter how much I care for you. I know that you'll come back when you're ready. How? Best friend intuition. Something that Spencer needs to discover for herself." She smiles a bit. "Spence, she's gonna be difficult, she's gonna be a little needy and a little whiney and -" She chuckles. "Just kidding. She's not going to be that way, because if she is. She'll be making my life difficult, she'll be hurting me. And she would never ever want to do that. Right Ash?" Her eye's bore into the camera and its intense. She's trying to get through to Ashley and sometimes she needs to be firm to do it. _ I feel Ash nod against my side. _"Good." The screen turns off and then goes back on to a different day, the photo's on her walls are taken down. "Hey both of you, it's been about a week now and well Ash hasn't spoken to me. But that's not what this is about, this is my parting gift to you. I've carried that notebook around with me. Scribbing in it. Yeah, I know you watch me. It's a where I write my inspiration and little lines-" _

_"Hey Alllleeeexx, what are you doing?" Mikey Cooper's voice sounds. Alex rolls her eyes._

_"Buh-bye, annoying one."_

_"Nah I think I'll stay." He jumps on the bed and looks into the camera. "What arrreee you doing?" He grins and Alex hits him on the head._

_"Leave." She glares._

_He shakes his head, "Nope." She looks at the camera and holds up a finger. "One second." She whispers. She growls and Mikey runs for it with her jumping after him._

_"Allleeexx…stoooppp….arrghh…" We hear noises coming off camera and the door slam and click. Alex sits back into view and adjusts the computer screen._

_"Note to self, lock doors when making video presents." She smiles goofily._ Ash has been chuckling at their antics the whole time. Good sign, I hope. _"Anyways, I haven't found lyrics yet, but I'd like to play you a little something that I've been working on. And hey, maybe one day we'll get together and make a band. Spencer of course as our groupie." She winks. _ I giggle and bit and Ash smiles. _Alex begins playing her song. I've gotta say she has talent. It lasts a little longer and she smiles when it ends. "So there it is, I hope I'll have lyrics for it someday and share it with you." She grins. "Parting is such sweet sorrroww. Yes, I threw Billy S. in there." She winks and chuckles a bit. "So I guess this is goodbye. Both of you take care of each other please? And I'm only a phone call away from you lovebirds." She wiggles her brows and smirks. "Goodbye, Ash. Goodbye, Spence. Well, atleast until you call me. I'll be waiting." She winks and shuts off her computer. The screen goes black._

Ashley sniffles into my side. "Classic Alex Cooper. Making me feel good when I shouldn't." I brush her hair back out of her face and kiss her forehead.

"You'll be ok, Ash. Like she said, you've got me. Plus she's only a phone call away." Ash nods and burrows into my side more. I sigh, well, the next few weeks should be interesting.


	6. Across the State

**Jeez I'm just spitting these out aren't I? Here's a longish one for ya. Hope you guys like it and comment on any and everything in the form of a review.**

**Disclaimer: Whon wha wha wha wha whaaa**

**REVIEWERS: (Is is just me or do I sense feisty?)**

**Ubergoober: Hey yourself. Always throwing that a-word around. And don't be so sure that Alex is going to up and poof, I mean this is their time apart and alotttt occurred ya know. D'aww, now who's the adorable one callin me a stud.**

**BreakYourHeart: Mmmmm nope, not a blonde, and I know you were kidding. And yes, the mike/coop scene was a little fun I thought I'd throw in to lighten the mood. Don't worry, Spashley will get their time...unfortunately there still needdddsss to be a few more chapters to follow the timeline set up in WL RL and Until the Day I Die, both of which have reflections and flashbacks. And nope, not a belieber sooorrryyyy. Not a fan of some Canadian kid who stole the lesbian hair cut. Naya can tickle me annnyyy tiimmeee. I mean yowzah. And I think what you meant is if anyone is based off or personified as me and yeah, I'm actually 97-100% of your favorite original character. ;)**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY youse guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Across the State<strong>

_**Weeks Later**_

**Alex's POV**

I've settled into my new life. Ash has called me a few times, the usual small talk. It's kind of like she doesn't know what to say to me. She's becoming distant. I've talked with Spencer and she's completely smitten with her. She asks me about things that she does and I give her my honest opinion. She is absorbed into her own little Ashley Davies loving world and I'm happy for the both of them, I really am, I'm just being left behind. I knew it would happen, but not just after only a few weeks. I've written a few songs in my absence. Ash never knew of my songwriting talent. She just knew that I played guitar and went to music class. It was my own private way of being me without having to bring Ash along too. I don't want to burden her. If she pushes me away then so be it. I'll come visit eventually and we can talk then. I just hope they tell me when they get together so I can gloat. I hear a car horn honk outside my window. Ah, that'd be Wiley.

I walk out of my front door and smile at the purple streaked blonde chick, sitting in her mustang convertible. She perches her sunglasses on her head and smiles. Alyssa "Wiley" Wilder. I came up with the name myself. Girl is after so many roadrunner girls that she gets into trouble. Just like Wile E. Coyote. She thought it was cute, and it's caught on. No one calls her Alyssa except for her family. She's Wilder to everyone at school.

Ah, school. San Francisco Prep. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, Wiley? At a preppy private school? Believe me, she gets into enough trouble with dress code violations. She's forced to wear polo shirts and kakhi skirts. So she's expressing herself in other ways. Like tattoos and piercings…which are soooo not code compliant. But when your family owns the school, you can get away with almost anything.

I hop into the passenger seat, tossing my bag in the back. "Ah, so how is the lovely Alex Cooper, this morning?" She smiles. God, she is such a flirt. But she's so cute and sensitive when no one's watching. I might actually take her up on a date one of these days.

"Oh you know, Wiles. Ready to claim my nerd/jock title all over again." She grins and pushes her sunglasses back down.

"Alright, let's go rule the school." She revs the engine and we take off towards higher learning.

_**Lunchtime**_

I walk over to our table, grinning as Wiley attempts at making me laugh with her crazy party stories. She reminds me of Ash sometimes. A butchy-er version of her who plays drums, but still a bit of Ash. I've zoned out on her story and she waves her hand in my face.

"Yo, Coop. Pay attention, werido." I roll my eyes.

"Weirdo? Is that the best you can do?" I challenge and she leans in close to me.

"Now, why would I ever want to insult such a pretty thing like you, Coop?" She whispers softly. Her hand runs down my thigh and my breath hitches. She smirks as she notices. "You're too pure for me to ruin…" She retracts her hand. "It would be like kicking a puppy."

"You could corrupt me anyyy time, Wiles. Just name and time and place." I wiggle my brows and her eyes widen. I've never flirted back at her before. Once she over comes the shock, she smirks, leaning close to my ear, "How about Friday, my place?" She grins and winks.

I raise my brows and grin, "You got yourself a date, Alyssa Wilder." She chuckles and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

**Ashley's POV**

Gah, school. Seriously? Why is there a need for it? I'm rich, I've got a trust fund and I plan on making my way through music not math problems that want me to solve for asymptotes or whatever. If it weren't for Coop and Spencer nagging me over it, I would've never even considered staying at this god forsaken school and gotten my GED. I huff and lay back on my bed with my bag full of books thrown against my headboard.

I hear a chuckle from the doorway, "God, could you be anymore dramatic? You sure music is your thing? You should try the school play. Or better yet the school musical, I bet you'd make an amazzzzing Danny Zuko." She taunts me and I give her a playful glare. "Only kidding. Now let's get to your work."

"Ohhh come on, Spencer, why do I need to? No one's gonna care if I just-"

"Dropout and get your GED? Wrong. I'll care. And Alex will probably beat your ass."

"Pft, I'd like to see her try." Spencer gives me a look. "Alright, alright. Fine. Whatever. Just, start with the tutoring, oh masterful brainy one."

As Spencer explains the thematic ideas behind the Lit book we're currently reading, my mind wanders to the brunette who left a few weeks ago. I miss her. I mean sure we talk on the phone and send a few texts here or there. But it's so different. She's got new friends and a new life. I don't know where I fit in it. Spencer's been great, but I miss my best friend. I can't stop thinking about that kiss either. I mean is that what I'm supposed to feel? Do people make a huge deal out of sparks and fireworks? Because I thought I loved her but I mean, I didn't feel an overcoming attraction. Suddenly an eraser hits me in the head and I glare at the thrower.

"What? You were zoned out in one of your thinking trances while I'm trying to help you."

"Who said I needed your help Spencer?" I say harshly and she looks at me shocked. "I-uh…maybe you should go." I look away from her. I don't know what I feel anymore. I mean I like Spencer, I think I could really maybe fall for her, but its too soon. I can't right now. I know she only wants to help but I need to sort things out. I feel a hand rub my shoulder and I look into the blue eyes staring at me.

"I'm not going anywhere Ash. I'm not leaving."

I feel tears come to my eyes, "Yeah, well, that's what Coop said and look at where she is now. She's gone. She's got some other life that doesn't include us." She looks at me sympathetically.

" I was wondering when you were going to finally express yourself." I look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously, I knew that you were hurting, but you never said it. No one said you needed my help. I'm giving it to you because I care so much about you, Ash." She brushes my bangs out of my face. "I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon and you can't just make yourself sick over worrying that I'm going to leave you."

I whisper brokenly, "But everyone does." She looks at me with sadness and understanding in her eyes. "My dad left on tour and has like his third marriage, probably has kids that I don't even know about. My mom checked out the minute the divorce was settled. Even when she is here, she's not. And Coop, the best thing that's happened to me since that whole mess occurred, left me. Who's to say that you won't leave me too?" I hate being vulnerable. I hate this feeling. Why can she bring this confession out of me? It's those damn understanding eyes.

Spencer wraps her arms around me and I relax into her embrace as she whispers, "No one knows what the future holds, Ash. But for now, know that I'm not going anywhere and Alex is desperately trying not to check out on you, but you're pulling away." I scoff, even though I know its true and Spencer gives me an 'are you serious' look. "I've noticed, Ash. I've noticed your one syllable responses, your small sentences, you're pulling away from her, not the other way around. She cares so much for you, she picked me to help you out for crying out loud." I chuckle a bit. "She's like a protective older sister. She may not be here physically, but she's right there." She pokes my chest. "And she'll be there as long as you let her."

I smile, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Became friends with Alex Cooper?" I hit her playfully and she chuckles. "Sorry, sorry. I think it was your charm and wit and that cute little smile." I blush at her comment. What the hell? Ashley Davies doesn't blush. God, what is this girl doing to me. I could fall for her and that scares me.


	7. Friday Night Encounters

**Hey thereeeeee, I know the posts keep coming and coming. And I HOPE to get some more reviewsss plleeeaasseee? Dun make me beg for them.**

**DISCLAIMER: Eh, same. -That was anti-climactic. **

**REVIEWER: (That's right, uno.)**

**BreakYourHeart: Wellll hello consistent reviewer, you kinda help make my life interesting. Pft, I drunk-like ramble too alot, it's allll good, blondie. And YES I saw the finale. Duhhhhh. They were all like "I love youuuu...like a best friend?" Santana was like sooooo happy until Brittany added the best friend part. Santana's freak out was hilarious, best part of the show. Aww, I deserve a crown? Spiffeh.**

**READ, REVIEW and ENJOY...You people seem to forget about the Review part in there... Strange readers/lurkers and non-existant reviewers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Night Encounters<strong>

**Alex's POV**

I walk into Wiley's house with her. I'm kind of nervous. I mean Wiles and I are friends, but we've never been the overly affectionate friends. I worry what this night could do to our friendship. We decided that since we both had some unexplainable love for Jordana Brewster that we'd have a movie marathon at her house of all the Fast and Furious movies, excluding 2 Fast 2 Furious and Tokyo Drift because wellllll yeah, no Jordana. We didn't feel the need to go someplace fancy or anything because that's not the type of people that we are. We just hang and relax.

The thing Wiley neglected to say and what I should've seen coming was that her house is huugggee and she has her own movie theatre room. She smiles as she sees my jaw drop. "Well, welcome to the Wilder theatre room." She smiles. "Don't worry, the parents are out at some benefit or whatever so no need to be shy, you can totally walk around naked and we could make our own movie." She wiggles her brows and I decide to humor her, leaning in close.

"Yeah? I'd be up for that." I brush my body against hers as I whisper in her ear. "You wanna start or should I?" I play with the zipper on her jacket before walking away, leaving her with her mouth hanging open. She shakes her head.

"Coop, what are you doing to me? Jeez who knew you had a sexual side?" She smirks and checks me out before going into the back to set up the movie. I lay on the couch that's in the middle of their theatre, waiting for her to come back. I hear her footsteps and smell popcorn as I reach up, letting my shirt inch up a bit, before I sit up. I see Wiley eying me hungrily and I smirk.

"Oh Wiles, you might want to come and sit with me." I rub the seat next to me on the couch. She walks over and grabs the remote hitting play and offering me some popcorn.

It's about half way through the first movie and we've run out of popcorn. Wiley is getting a little fidgety as I pretend to be paying attention to Jordana saying something witty to Paul Walker. She finally makes her move and wraps an arm around my shoulders. I smile and look at her, winking. She winks back, gaining that Wiley confidence back. I scoot closer to her, laying my head on her shoulder. She rubs my arm gently as I look forward at the movie. I've seen all of them a bunch of times, so I could care less if I see them or not, all I care about are Wiley's fingertips brushing against my arm. She kisses the top of my head and I look up at her. She gives me a nervous smile as she leans in and captures my lips gently. I've only kissed one other person before, Ash. I softly return her kiss and she pulls away, grinning.

I blush and look down. She whispers in my ear, "Coop getting a little bashful huh?" I bite my lip and look at her, smiling. "What happened to the sexy flirty, Coop?" She teases.

I smile and blush, "Well, that's all she is, the flirty Coop." I look down, bashfully and play with her fingers. "I've uh, only kissed one other person, one time just before I moved here." She raises her brows.

"Wow, I knew you were innocent but not like…never been full on made out with innocent." She chuckles and I roll my eyes, bumping my shoulder into her. She wraps her arms around me. "Hey, it's ok, Al." I look up. She called me Al. She never uses my first name. "We'll go slow." She brushes my hair out of my face and I smile. She leans in and kisses me again, this time taking it a little deeper. My arms wrap around her neck as hers snake around my waist, pulling me close. Her tongue licks my lip, seeming to be asking for entrance. I let it in and she explores my mouth. I groan a little and touch her tongue with mine and moan at the sensation in my gut it causes. We continue like this, tentatively kissing until I'm on my back and she's straddling me. Air soon becomes an issue and we break the kiss. Smiling at each other as she leans her forehead against mine. "You sure you've never done that before?" I shake my head. "Wow, such a natural." She winks and I blush. I've been doing that too much. Alex Cooper has turned into a mush ball.

We forgot about the movies long ago. I break from another heated kiss as we pant. I feel my phone vibrate. That must be Mikey telling me to get home soon. She leans back in for another kiss and I make it a brief one. She looks at me curiously.

"One second…" I pull my phone out. _One new message._

_Hey, hun. Are you sleeping over at Alyssa's house? Text me back xoxo Mom._

I raise my brows at the text and hand my phone to Wiley as we sit up. "Uh.." Her voice is hoarse. "Do you want to? I mean there will be no funny business I mean you-" I silence her with a kiss.

"Wiles, hun. You're rambling. It's adorable." She raises her brows.

"Alyssa 'Wiley' Wilder does not do cute."

I grin, "I never said cute, I said adorable, but cute works too." I wink and she growls tickling me. I giggle and squirm under her hands.

"Allyyy…..Alyyssaaa….Stooppp…" She finally stops and I pant a bit. She grins.

"You called me Alyssa."

"You called me Al." I reply and she smiles.

"Yeah, I guess I did." We sit in silence. "So…sleepover?"

I bite my lip and murmur, "Only if you promise to stay on your side of the bed."

She chuckles, "We're sharing the bed? I thought you'd just get the floor." I slap her arm and raise a brow.

"Not the best way to start a relationship, Aly." My eyes widen at the work and she seems just as unnerved.

"Relationship? Is uh that what this is?" She looks at me searching my eyes for an answer.

I run my fingers through her hair, "If you want it to be. If you want to be with me and no one else. No more girl chasing. No more late night hook-ups. No more sex until I'm ready." I had to throw that one in there, because I know Wiley has a rather hungry sex drive and I'm a virgin, so she'd have to wait. She seems to be considering the idea and then leans into kiss me.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that." I grin at her and she smirks. "And yes, I will stay on my side of the bed."

"Wellllll, I mean, maybe I'll let you snuggle with me. Since you're my girlfriend and all." She grins and kisses my cheek, helping me off the couch.

"After you, Al." She grins and extends her arm, motioning to the stairs. I smile and we walk up to her room.

**Spencer's POV**

So, Ash and I are going to the movies tonight. Just to hang out, ya know nothing date like. She's recovered pretty well from her Alex melt down earlier in the week and she seems truly happy being with me right now. We grab some popcorn and drinks and sit down in our seats. We start playing around during the credits throwing popcorn at each other. We settle down into our seats and spot a lesbian couple to the side of us, kissing and giggling

"Ow, ow, get sommeee." A voice in the theatre speaks up. Wait, I know that voice. Shit, it can't be. Shit, I said shit. I don't curse…

Ash's eyes light up with fury. The taller short haired dirty blonde speaks up in a British accent.

"Why don't you fuck off?" She growls. The girl next to her is trying to calm her. "No, Jess. This person is being a wanker and I won't stand for it."

"Jules, just calm down alright?" Jess speaks up. "We don't want to get kicked out." Jules rolls her eyes and I can feel Ash continuing to get angry.

"Aww, poor little whipped dyke being controlled. That's right keep her on a short-" Ash flies at the person knocking them over. That better not be who I think it is. The two girls just watch. "Jules" smirks looking impressed and Jess stares wide eyed.

The security at the theatre breaks them up and Ash and the person are dragged outside. I get a good look at the boy who took a fair beating and I say in a disappointed and slightly angry tone. "Glen."


	8. Glen Carlin the Dark Ass

**I know, I know it's short. But I just wanted to give you guys soommeeettthhiinnnggg.**

**dislcaimer: Blah blah blabity blabbbblag**

**REVIWERS**

**Ubergoober: Yeah, Ashley Davies is definately a bad ass...with a heart. xD Dude, I shall leave that a mystery and let you dream about that. Wellll, what a way of saying that I'm too good for you as well as threatening the poor reviewer. Jeez, you've made it into quite a battle for me.**

**BreakYourHeart: Yeah, well, writing just comes naturally, its just how the sentences form in my head...no thesauruses or schmancy words needed. Just me. Nope, no "banging" going on there. Yeahhh Wiley is rich. She's quite the poor little rebel rich girl. I actually know two people with movie theatres in their houses. I don't go over to them often because they're just family friends. Yes you appearently have an enemy...BUM BUM BAHHHH. Oh well, more fun for me...And hey, the hyper, jittery rambling is totallly finee. You should've seen me yesterday...I had wayyyyy too much sugar throughout the day and I spent an entire class period singing, humming, and spinning around in a spiny chair. I get the hyper. Really. **

Coommeee onnnn people, if you review more I'll probably have longer chappys. And hey if you have any ideas or things you think should happen while they're in high school. I'm all ears.

**READ, REVIEEWWWWW, and ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Glen Carlin the Dark Ass<strong>

**Spencer's POV**

"Glen?" Ashley looks at me. "Your brother, Glen?" I nod.

"Spencer you know this bitch?" Ash is about to launch back into him but I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Glen, this is Ashley."

"Ashley? Your new friend Ashley? What happened to the other one you were talking about all the time, the one who looked smoking in her Profile picture on facenovel?"

"Eww, you jerk that's Alex. The one who moved."

"Right, Alex." He gets a creepy look on his face and Ash growls and makes a move to hit him but I grab her wrist. She sighs in defeat.

"Glen, what are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to meet a few friends inside, but now thanks to your friend I'm not allowed back."

"Pft, MY fault? YOU were being an asshole to those girls." Ashley yells as I see Jules and Jess walk out looking for us.

"Why do you care?"

"Because the way you treated those girls is the way you'd treat your sister if she wasn't your sister." Glen looks down.

"Whatever. I'd never say that to her."

"You say that now, but how can you honestly be sure? Just leave, you've already embarrassed her tonight."

He looks at me, "Sorry Spence, I just was trying to be funny."

"Well, it wasn't Glen. But I'll let it slide." He hugs me and he walks off.

"Well, if that isn't strange I don't bloody well know what is." The blonde walks over. She's taller than I thought. "I'm Juliette Kingsley. But everyone calls me Jules. That's Jessica Miller or Jess/Jessie." Jess is fairly tall with dark black hair and a killer smile. "And you've got some balls on you to deal with that wanker."

Jess rolls her eyes. "And you've got a mouth on you."

Jules winks, "You should know." She turns to us, "So are you ladies together?"

Ashley chuckles, "Nah, we're both lesbians but we aren't together."

"Really, could've sworn I got that vibe." Jess smirks showing off her white teeth.

I shake my head, "Nope. Soooo I couldn't help but notice the accents, what are two Brits doing in LA?"

Jules wraps an arm around Jess, "Oh, we got a scholarship to play football at some fancy athlete academy over here. So here we are."

Ashley grins, "Yeah? I used to watch soccer with a friend of mine. She was a lacrosse player." They go into talking about different sports things, Ash was never really one for sports but she had to keep up with Alex. I'm surprised to see her talk so freely about her. I'm starting to think she'll be ok.


	9. Getting Better All the Time

**Alllllright, this one is lonnggeerrr. Hope you guys like it. It's starting to get a little hectic around here. Finals week starts Tuesday so, I'll see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: Must I have one after all this time? Hmm?**

**REVIEWERSSSS:**

**FFReviews: WEllll thank you. I'm glad too.**

**Ubergoober: Hey babe yourself. ;P Hell yeah British lezzies who curse like sailors are hawt, why do you think I put them in? Don't worry "your" Alex will be back soon. They'll make a move eventually. You're having alot of Freudian slips, missy. **

**A Mind that Sits Still: Yeah, Alex is pretty interesting. Don't worry she'll still be around, what's this story without her?**

**BreakYourHeart: -GASP- BreakYourHeart broke my heart...No crush on me? REalllly? That's depressing. ;P I keed, I keed. Anyways glad to hear of your entertaining ways. And what's this about asking me about Brommaanncceee? hmm? We'll spency is just waiting for the right moment, she hides her feelings most of the them from herself ya know. And hey, who said Alex was disappearing? She has her separation story too, ya know.**

**Songs used: Wish You Were Here- Incubus**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Better All the Time<strong>

**Few months later**

**Spencer's POV**

Ash has definitely gotten a ton better. I think it's from all the music she's been writing and the fact that she plays it for me sometimes helps her with it. Jules and Jessie have been a help too. They're both full of life and her being around people who really love each other is good for her. Jules is the outspoken, tough, funny, hothead, loyal, brooder of the two and Jess is the sweet, smiley, and understanding one. They've both become close friends to us, despite our going to different schools.

I walk downstairs and see Glen sitting in the living room playing some game again. We've forgotten about the whole theatre thing and he apologized to Jules and Jess once they became my friends. I walk into the kitchen and spot my mom eating her chinese takeout and reading some sort of medical report.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to go over to Ashley's we're just gonna study, maybe watch a movie, and maybe Jules and Jess will come over and hang out. Is that ok?" She looks up at me and smiles.

"Sure, Spence. Just be back by 11 alright?"

"Thanks, Mom."

"Oh and Spence? When are you and Ashley getting together?" I freeze. How'd she pick up on my feelings? I know she knew I was gay before I did, but does she really know that I have feelings for her?

"What are you talking about?"

"Pleaaase Spencer, don't insult my intelligence. I am a doctor after all." She raises her brows and chuckles. "A blind person could see the way you two stare at each other all the time. Make a move, Spence. You won't regret it."

I sigh and attempt to get away from this awkward conversation, "Alright, thanks for the advice mom."

"Anytime, hunnie."

I reach Ash's house and let myself in per usual. I climb the stairs and hear her singing while playing her guitar.

_I dig my toes into the sand_

_The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds_

_Strewn across a blue blanket_

_I lean against the wind_

_Pretend that I am weightless_

_And in this moment I am happy...happy_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I lay my head onto the sand_

_The sky resembles a back lit canopy_

_With holes punched in it_

_I'm counting UFOs_

_I signal them with my lighter_

_And in this moment I am happy...happy_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_Wish you were here_

_The world's a roller coaster_

_And I am not strapped in_

_Maybe I should hold with care_

_But my hands are busy in the air saying:_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_Wish you were here_

That girl is better than she knows. She really could get a record deal, especially with her Dad's connections. Too bad he's never around to hear her play. He'd be so proud.

I knock on the door and she looks up. "Eavesdropping on my amazing musical ability again?"

I chuckle, "Yeah, hope you don't mind. It was really good. I think I can guess what it's about."

She shrugs, "Well yeah, this song helped me when she first left. Can you believe she has a girlfriend now? I mean wow." She grins genuinely happy for her best friend."It's still tough sometimes without her, but I've got you and couldn't be happier." She grins and winks at me.

I plop myself on her bed next to her. "Oh yeah? How happy?" I tease.

She smiles and sets her guitar aside, "So happy." We look into each other's eyes and lean in, our lips close to touching when Jules bursts through the door and sprints through, effectively ruining the mood. I flop back onto the bed in frustration.

"Yeah Jess, told ya I'd beat you up here." She pumps her fists in the air. "So where's my prize, love?" Jessie walks in and chuckles, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her deeply. Well, atleast one of us is getting some action…


	10. Coop's First Time

**Wellllll, if any of you were waiting for some Alex Cooper smutty goodness, well I've just made your day. ;3 It's alllll Coop. Don't worry, we'll get to some definate Spashley time soon.**

**Disclaimer: BLAH**

**REVIEWERS:**

**A Mind that Sits Still: Yep, there are always interrupting Brits who start making out in the same room whenever you get too close to Ashley Davies.**

**BreakYourHeart: Yes, I've been proven to write a funny line or two. And pft, I dun need no stinkin' blankie, I've already got my pillow thank you very much. Hmpf. And yes I've chosen to torture you longer without your precious Spashley time just for breaking my poor innocent hearttttt. Eh, alright, I'm over it. ;P And heyyyyy Alex iss bbaaccckkkk. And yes, I understood bananapire as soon as you said it because I'm weeirrdd like that. Ohhhh yeeeeaaaahhhhhh bannaaannaaaaass. Dirty. But no, I'm not a large fan of the naners. **

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOYYYY people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coop's First Time<strong>

**Coop's POV**

Wiles and I have been going pretty strong for the past couple of months. I slept in the same bed as her that night and I found out quickly that Alyssa Wilder is a snuggler. It's really adorable, but don't tell her, she doesn't like the a-word being thrown around near her. She's really a softie though. Bad ass Wiles has her tender moments. We haven't done anything physically besides make out and the occasional grope fest over clothes, Wiles was such a ladies woman player that I'm surprised she hasn't tried anything. But I really should give her more credit.

We're currently snuggled up on her bed watching a movie. Her arm is draped around me. I feel her eyes on the side of my face as I pretend to watch the movie. Her fingers dance across my thigh and I crack a small smile turning to her. I'm met with lips on my own. I giggle a bit into the kiss before returning it. Wiles has made sure that I've got a lot of experience with kissing. Before I know it, I'm under her as we continue to make out. My hands on her waist and inching under her undershirt beneath the plaid open button down she's wearing. She shivers a bit and smiles as she pulls away, gazing into my eyes as my hand inches higher to her ribcage, grazing my fingers against the bottom of her bra clad breasts. She takes in a shakey breath letting me explore her body. I smile and kiss her lightly on the lips, slowly sliding her button down off her shoulders and leaving her in her undershirt. She looks at me questioningly, smirking a bit as I lean up, getting her to sit in my lap as I pull off her undershirt as well.

My lips meet hers in a more passionate kiss, her arms wrapping around my neck as I move to start kissing her neck. I don't know where I want this to go. I'm just going with my gut feeling here. I don't have too much experience, but I happen to read a whooolleee lot and spend time on the internet so I'm not totally naïve. She groans as I softly nibble on her neck. She moves her hands into my hair and I can feel her nipples hardening against my body from arousal.

I feel her hands move to my waist and play with the hem of my shirt. I pull away from her neck and smirk at her giving her the OK to take it off me. She lifts it off and gazes at my body.

"Thank god, you play lacrosse. It made you have a smokin' body." She murmurs and I blush a little. No one's seen me this exposed before. She leans in and kisses my lips as her hands slowly travel to my breasts, palming and squeezing them over my bra. I gasp at the sensation it causes in the pit of my stomach. I lean my head back a bit and she takes the opportunity to kiss my neck and lightly suck on it. God, she's driving me wild. We lay back on the bed, she's hovering over me, looking into my eyes.

"Al, if we don't stop…" She warns, her voice breathless and quivering, I sneakily and gently trace my fingers down her abs. She shudders a bit and grabs my hand, smirking. "Hey…that's distracting…" I give her my most innocent smile and she chuckles, "Seriously, Al…I don't want you to feel rushed. I can wait longer." God, she's so sweet.

I smile, "Aly…" Her eyes soften as soon as I use her given name's nicname. "I'm ready. You don't need to make a huge deal over my first time. It's not who I am or who you are. We've been together for a few months, hun. They've been great. I just think its time to take the next step." I stroke her cheek lovingly.

She grins and leans into my touch, "You sure?" She murmurs. I nod and trace patterns along her sides. She takes a deep breath. "Alright." She leans down and kisses my lips once more before moving down and placing kisses along my chest. I shiver and squirm a bit under her. She reaches behind me as I arch my back and unclasps my bra, before sliding the garment off of me. She eyes me lustfully and I feel my cheeks heat up a bit. "You're so gorgeous…" She leans down and takes a nipple into her mouth, suckling on it and flicking it with her tongue as she rubs my other breast. My breath gets caught in my throat and then finally releases itself in a throaty moan which seems to only spur her on. She kissing down my body, covering every inch of me with her mouth. She reaches my shorts and looks up as she undoes the catch, making sure to look for signs of panic. Seeing none she unzips them and slides them off my body. I feel the cold air hit my already soaked panties. She quickly discards those as well. I tense up, I guess this is it. Noticing my tension she crawls back up my body and kisses me softly, placing my hand on her jeans. I fumble with the button a bit, before undoing it and unzipping her jeans. She wiggles free of them and lays half on me in her bra and panties. She stares into my eyes and slides her hand down in between my legs. I gasp slightly as her fingers glide through my slick folds. I bite my lip slightly and she smiles reassuringly at me. "Alright, Al…this is it…Ready? It might hurt a bit at first, ok?" She looks so concerned about me. I nod and lay my head back against the pillow as she gently and slowly enters me with a finger. I gasp and squirm a bit at the intrusion of her digit into my core. She starts pumping her finger in and out of me. I feel a bit uncomfortable but soon it becomes more pleasurable. She soon adds another finger and I feel a sharp pain in my core, I bite down on my lip and close my eyes, groaning slightly. The pain soon ebbs away and turns to pleasure. I moan out her name and press my head back into the pillow as she increases her pace. I feel a pressure slowly building in my stomach.

I gasp out, "Aly…" She looks at me with understanding eyes.

"It's alright, baby. I'm right here. You're so close." Her thumb flicks over my clit a few times and it sends me over. My insides seem to clench and my back arches off the bed as my core tightens around her still moving fingers. After what seems like forever my body finally relaxes and she removes her hand. She smirks at me and sucks her fingers into her mouth. Damn. Hawt. I pull her into me and I kiss her deeply, tasting myself in her mouth.

Our positions reverse as I flip her over, feeling more confident. Her eyebrows raise in surprise as she watches me, discard her remaining clothing. I kiss her neck and down to her breasts, taking a nipple into my mouth as she moans out. I suck on her breasts as her hands entangle themselves in my hair. I kiss down her body before placing a light kiss above her throbbing center. I graze her inner thighs and they quiver under my touch. I hear her whisper softly, "Please Al…" I've never heard her beg before, and it's definitely a turn on. And I, being the nice person that I am, honor her request. My fingers find her folds dripping wet , I enter her wet hole with two fingers and start thrusting them in and out of her. She moans loudly, before crashing our lips together in a heated kiss. I use my hips as leverage to push my fingers in deeper and she gasps into the kiss. I smirk a bit as she starts to shake. She bites on my bottom lip slightly and I press and flick my thumb against her clit, sending her over. Her walls clench almost painfully around my fingers and I gently pull them out when she relaxes. I kiss her lips lightly.

"Uh, wow…you sure that was your first time?" I blush and nod. "We'll…I can tell ya you are going to be fucking fantastic in bed after a few more sexual encounters." I chuckle a bit. "But, are you ok? With everything?" She looks at me with genuine concern. I kiss her cheek and snuggle into her side, our naked bodies pressing together.

"I'm more than ok, Aly. More than ok."


	11. Fights, Advice and Peptalks

**Weeelllll, finally done with exams. ALLSSOO I'm starting to formulate a Malex (The O.C) fanfic, if anyone's interested.**

**Disclaimer: Yep. All that.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**A Mind That Sits Still: Yep, good to see a bit into Alex's past as well as Spashley's.**

**BreakYourHeart: Definately not Coop's style with grand gestures and whatnot. And yes, I've been wondering why I suddenly have been missing things in my room, drawers are always left open. Hmm..Nahh No Doctors needed. Maybe a sexy nurse though. ;P**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fights, Advice and Peptalks<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

It's been quite a while since Alex called me. She said she would sometime this week. I mean she usually calls. What if something happened? Would her family call me? I'm a little panicky. Might be due to me performing a song on open mic night on Friday at Grays, gah. Nervous. Also probably wanting to ask Spencer out but not knowing how and blahaaa is at fault.

I jump when my phone finally buzzes. I flip it open.

"Hello?" I say quickly.

_"Wellll hey there Stranger." _Alex drawls out. Hmm…she doesn't seem to be in any way harmed. She seems a bit too cheery actually.

"Hey yourself, why haven't you called me in the past couple of weeks, I was a weee bit worried, plus I need advice." I pout.

"_Oh stop pouting through the phone. Plus you have your own phone, you could've called me. Ever think of that?"_ She sounds a little mad that I didn't take the initiative and call her when I needed her.

"I mean, yeah, but you've got your whole life and-"

_"Whoa, whoa Ash, seriously? You're using my moving as an excuse for you not making an effort to call me when you want? Great, just great."_ Things are starting to get heated quickly, I better pull out my secret weapon to calm her down and then get her to help me out.

"Listen Coop, I'm sorry, but I've also been busy. I wrote another song and I want you to hear it alright? I'm gonna email the file now."

I hear shuffling around and clicking of keys as I send it to her. I hear "Wish you were here" faintly in the background. Once it ends Alex gets back on the phone.

_"Wow, Ash. I mean, wow. Is it about me?"_ She's a little choked up and I find it adorable.

"Yeah, it helped me get through losing my best friend to distance, ya know?"

_"Yeah, I know. So what do you need, hun?"_

"I uh, want to ask Spence out this week. But I mean I'm so nervous with the mic night at Grays that I'm performing at on Friday that I can't think of what to do or when I should do it or how." I rush out.

_"Jeez Ash, breathe. Alright, you just totally set yourself up with the perfect senario. You've written songs about Spence right?"_ I murmur a yeah, embarrassedly. _"Then ask her out and then bring her to Grays where you play her a song. It's perfect and its you. I'll leave the asking out time and place to you, because you honestly can't be that helpless around Spence, bring that Davies charm, woman."_ I smile, she's always there for a pep talk.

"Thanks so much, Al." I suddenly hear a raspy voice in the background. _Al, come back to bed._ Must be Wiley. I hear Alex giggle a bit. Waaaittt, bed? She's bedded her? She didn't tell me? "Al?" No answer. "Alex Cooper!" I shout into the phone.

_"Oh uh hey, Ash, sorry I got distracted."_ She sounds a little flustered.

"Like hell you did! So, wanna tell me why you didn't tell me that Wiles has taken your lesbian cherry?" I'm happy for her, but she's my best friend. You'd think she'd tell me about it.

_"I..uh…It just happened two days ago, Ash."_ I can already tell she's blushing."_ And forgive me for not wanting to fuck and tell. Jeez."_ She grumbles into the phone.

"Alright, alright, fair enough. But you were gonna tell me righhhttt?

_"Of course, Ash."_ She chuckles.

"Alright, go back to bedding your rebel tattooed badass who except for the outer appearance sounds familiarly like meeeee." I tease.

_"Oh shut up."_ I know she's blushing right now. _"Go man up and fucking ask Spence out already."_

"Alright, ok. I'm going. You better call me."

_"I'll call you after Spencer squeals into my ear after you ask her out." _

"Fair enough. Bye, Laxxy."

_"Bye Ashy."_

And now…for the difficult part. What ever shall I do to ask Spence out?


	12. Phase One

**Guyyyssss one review? You're breakin' my hear here, darlin's. Especially since I've been trying to write this lovely date for all of you. I mean come onnnnn, review for more Spashley goodness? I think that's a pretty good deal here.**

**Disclaimer: Blaahhhh**

**REVIEWERRRR:**

**BreakYourHeart: Yes, Wiles can be verrryyyyy distracting. Oh believe me, you'll see how nervous Ashy is...Hey sexy nurses just make life better. -Gasp- What were you doing in my brother's room? xD And NO, I have not seen Fast Five. But I really want to. I'm a Jordana Junkie. ;P But yeah, I know who you're talkin' about and I saw her in interviews for the movie. HAWT. xD Glad that you've continued your reviewing. Such loyal little reviewer. ;P**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Phase One<strong>

**Spencer's POV**

I'm walking to lunch. I see Ash lounging on the table, soaking in the sun. God, she's so gorgeous. I mean we've flirted but I don't know if she's really into me. I don't know if she actually does relationships. She didn't when Coop was here but once she left I haven't seen her with anyone. But that almost kiss almost happened except for the Jules/Jess barge in. I just haven't been able to stop thinking about it.

I sit down next to her and she perches her sunglasses on her head and smiles her nose-crinkling smile and I feel my heart beat faster.

"Hey, Spence." She husks out in her raspy voice.

"Hey Ash. Skipping lunch again?" I ask amusedly.

"Of course, I'd rather starve than get poisoned by that crap they call food." She makes a goofy face and I giggle at her antics.

She looks like she has something on her mind. "Ash? Are you ok? You're a little quiet and spacey today."

"Uh yeah," She seems a little nervous, "Just can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Uh, well ever since Alex left I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around. But you were always there for me and I'm so grateful to have someone like you looking after troublemaking me. You're the most kind and amazing person and anyone would be lucky to have you…I guess what I'm trying to say is that..uh…will you go out with me?" She looks a me with a nervous smile.

I'm shocked but I manage to stumble on my words enough to get out a

"Y-yeah. I'd uh..love to." She grins.

"Cool, uh how's Friday?"

"Yeah, Friday's good. Where are we going?"

She grins mischievously, "It's a surprise."

**Coop's POV**

My cell phone starts vibrating violently in my back pocket causing me to giggle into the kiss I'm sharing with Alyssa. I break away from it and see its Spence. I hold up a finger to Wiley as I answer it.

"Hey Spence. What's up ?" I jump as I feel Wiley's hands brush against my sides.

_"Oh my gosh! Al, Ash asked me out!"_ She's squealing on the other line and probably running around like a crazy person._ "Of course I had to awkwardly run it by my mom if I was free Friday night."_ I giggle. That's gotta be interesting._ "She told me to make sure Ash had protection."_ I burst out laughing. Oh Mama C. _"I'm glad you find that funny, I found it mortifying, thank you."_ I can tell she's pouting. Aly kisses the crook of my neck and I push her lightly and give her a playful glare which she returns with her most innocent looking smile.

"I'm so happy for you two. It was about freakin' time, Spence." She scoots closer and I watch her warily.

_"Yeah, but she won't tell me where were going, do you happen to know?"_

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. If Ash wants it to be a surprise then it should be a….surprise." That little pause was due to Aly running her fingers up my thigh, knew I shouldn't have taken my eyes off her. Naughty little Wiley. I grab her wandering hand.

_"You ok over there Al?"_

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little distracted." I say the last part looking pointedly at Wiley.

_"Oh, right. You and Wiley did the dirty so now she's probably all over you."_ My eyes widen and I almost drop the phone. Greeeeattt, Ash told her. Not that I didn't tell her not to, but a warning of ohhhh heeyyy I'm gonna tell our other friend about it so she can bring it up a lot, kay thanks bye, would be nice.

"Uh yeah." Wiley smirks noticing how flustered I am.

_"How was it?"_ I raise my brows and look at Wiley.

"It was great." I wink at her and she grins proudly.

_"Alright, I gotta go and do some homework. Night Al."_

"Night, Spence." She hangs up as I toss my phone aside and deal with my overly hormonal girlfriend. Phase One, complete. Don't screw over Phase two Ash.


	13. Phase Two

**WOW guys, 5 reviews? Seriously? I love you reviewers. Jeez, you guys make my life ya know? Anyways, since you guys were so awesome, I thought I'd give you phase two. And yes, there are still more phases. Ashley is a complicated planner people. ;P Nah I just like segmenting things so you guys have to comment more and I get more chappys...ooooops? Did I say that? My baddd...Kidding kidding. I just am a little OCD about how things should end and it just ended up segmenting more. Anywayyyssss enough of my rambles...TO THE SPASHLET FLUFFY GOODNESS! AWAY!**

**REVIWERS WHO ROCK**

**BreakYourHeart: Such a loyal reviewer. And hey technically you can't call me little either. Pft, we're samesies. ;P But yeah...probably taller than me by a bit. And yessss Briley goodness will occur eventually and Wiles will not even know what to do with herself. Darn...the kid needs to stop watching glee with me, I swear he will turn into a Warbler...I knoowww I reallyy want to see it. Guess I might just wait til DVD...or illegal ways. Pft I said nothing...Anyways...the date shall commence. Lovely lady? Likin' the sound of that. ;P**

**Ubergoober: Wellll thank you darlin'.**

**southfan12191989: Welll here's phase two for ya. And yeah Wiles can't help herself. Little mischievous horn dog.**

**Emily1991: Yeah, I get purdy excited myself. I like to hear peoples feedback so when I update and I get reviews back, I get eexxcciittteddd. In a good way, but not a goooooddddd way, if you know what I'm sayin'. ;P Just trying to eliminate any naughty thoughts. xD**

**Chaldolicious615: Aww, glad you love it. I'm definately trying to make alot more chapters so I can post regularly.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY...of course enjoying usually comes before the reviewing considering the reviewing expresses enjoyment...and yeah...I'm gonna shut up now. TO SPASHLEY! PIP PIP TALLY HO! ...why yes, I had too much sugar. xD Enjoy. Again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Two<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Jules has been helping me set up since school got out while Jess has been distracting Spence. We're over at Gray's and I just want to make this perfect for her. I've reserved a table by the stage and everything. She's totally not going to expect it.

"Ya know, if you were my type I'd bonk your brains out for doing this." Jules says like its nothing and I almost choke on the water I'm drinking.

"Uh thanks?" I chuckle and she smiles and winks. Bluntness was always her style.

"Oh come on, romantic and all that stuff." She says in her British inflection. "Guitar, songs...Spence'll be on you in no time, love." She winks.

"I hope she likes it." I sigh after adjusting the strap to my guitar properly.

"You've really fallen for her, haven't ya?"

I look up with my brows raised. "Fallen? No…no, I just really like her."

She smirks, "Nah, I know love sick puppy when I see one, how I was when I first met Jess on the soccer pitch." We don't hear a lot about their past together in England. She sits on a chair and smiles a bit thinking about it. "We were on opposing teams for tryouts 'freshman year' as you guys call it, and she was a full-back and I was a striker. I thought I was pretty bad ass. I could dribble around everyone. Everyone except for Jess." She grins. "Jess saw right through my dodges and fakes and stole the ball right out from under me, which ended up with her team getting the ball since I had tripped her up once she got the ball." She chuckles and taps on the table, biting her lip. "We were covered in mud and she had fallen flat ontop of me." She shrugs. "We just looked at each other and felt it. Something was there. We became best friends after we both made the team as starters and never looked back." Wow, quite a meeting story.

"Huh, figures you two would meet on the field."

She smiles, "Can't keep us away." She clears her throat. "But…in conclusion, you may not have fallen and hit the ground but you're definitely on your descent." She has a smug look on her face. God, why does she always have to be right?

_**Hours Later**_

Oh boy, I'm so nervous right now. I've checked my reflection in the mirror at every single red light on the way.

I walk up to the Carlin's front door and knock on it. A few seconds later I see Mr. C behind it. "Hey, Ashley." His kind eyes are smiling at me. "Come on in, Spence'll be out in a few minutes." I smile nervously.

I walk into the living room where Glen is running around like an idiot playing his Wii fit. I snicker and he wips around, successfully tripping over himself. I burst out laughing. "Heyyy Glenny. How's it goin'?" He flips me off.

"Glen Carlin! You be nice to your sister's girlfriend." Mama Carlin says as she walks in from seeing his finger in the air. Sister's girlfriend? I kinda like that. "Hey, Ashley. How are you?" She smiles.

"Nervous, excited, you know the usual first date feelings." I glance at the stairs. "Should I wait down here or..?" They smile and just shrug walking into the kitchen.

I walk up the stairs to Spencer's room and knock gently. "Spence…?" I slowly open the door and she's staring at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair a bit. Wow, she's breathtaking. She's wearing a strapless knee-length blue dress that brings out her sparkling eyes. She turns and smiles at me.

"Hey Ash, I just need to grab my keys and wallet and we're out of here." She walks into her closet and emerges with her purse. We walk down the stairs. My eyes glued to her. She's so beautiful tonight. My nervousness has faded a bit.

"Hey Ashley, get Spencer home by 11 alright?" Mr. C says smiling at us.

"Sure thing, Mr. C." I salute and Spencer giggles.

"D'aww. You guys are so cuttteee." Paula coos. I grin and Spencer blushes.

"Moooooommm, you're embarassing me." She grumbles and buries her face into my neck. Yes, embarrass away Paula. It means she can snuggle into me more. I smirk at the thought.

"Fine, fine. Ash, I trust you have condoms?" She says with a straight face. My eyes widen before I burst out laughing and she smiles. Spence must be mortified.

"Mrs. C, even if I did have something down there, I'm not that type of girl. Especially not with Spencer." I smile and Spencer kisses my cheek, grinning. Guess the sweetness factor helped a bit. That seemed to lighten up the redness in her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here. See you at 10:59." She shoos us out and I laugh.

"Oh wow Spence, was not expecting that to go there." I say as I open the door for her to enter my car.

She rolls her eyes, "Ugh, I'm glad you find it funny. " She buries her face in her hands as she sits. "Because I was mortified." I quickly close the door and walk around to my side, chuckling. "So, chivarly is not dead with a certain Davies." She mutters to herself as she buckles her seat belt.

I grin and start up the car and start driving to Grays. I notice Spencer is still pouting and obviously still mortified from her experience. I reach over and grasp her hand in mine.

"Really Spence, I've dealt with Paula before, it's really not a big deal babe. Although continue to pout, it's pretty adorable." She blushes and grins.

"Hmm...Ashley Davies really is a sweetheart, don't think I didn't notice you trying to make yourself seem amazing after that protection comment." She interlaces our fingers and giggles a bit.

"Only sweet with you babe." I give her hand a gentle squeeze. "And who says I have to make myself seem amazing." I puff out my chest proudly as I continue to drive to Grays. She laughs and kisses my cheek.

"Although I love deflating your ego, I have to give that one to you. You're pretty amazing Ashley Davies."

I feel myself blush, not expecting that. She pecks my cheek and I smile. So far so good. Phase two, accomplished.


	14. Phase Three

**WEellllll thank you all for the three reivews I go on the last chapter. This one's a bit longer with a few more songs. And the last phase of this intricate date is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy the Spashley fluffehs.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**REVIEWERSSSS Numbering 3**

**Ubergoober: Ash isn't falling all that fast. She's taken her time and she's really thought out a relationship with Spencer. Plus there hasn't been any indication that Spencer would hurt her. **

**BreakYourHeart: Ahhh the serial reviewer. ;P And "sweetheart" I was happy to bring you those laughs. Eh, true. BUT if you watch the mini warbler on youtube...he's amazing and adorable and has all of blaine's mannerisms. It's funny and soooo cute. Yeah, guess it was ya know...pretty cool. Hey I used to be one of those soccerishness people so I have to bring that in some how. And no making out yet, pft, you're gonna have to wait for that one. The Spashley is taking it slow because wellllll, I like to torture you. ;P **

**Irishgrl33: Yep, Spashley is always adorable.**

**Songs Used: Fade into You- Mazzy Star, Miss Nothing- The Pretty Reckless, I could die of wanting you- Lauri Kranz (which was featured in Season 2 Episode 7 Come Out Come out wherever you are...when Kyla and Aiden walk in on Spencer and Ashley being alllllll cozy and then Ashley keeps trying to touch her in naughty ways while she's on the phone with her mother. Thought I'd add that Spashley obsession tidbit.)**

PS-Gaby Christian just released a new song on itunes that is poking fun at her kissing Mandy Musgrave and how it changed her life. Check it out. It's called "Kissing Mandy." It's totally autotuned-ish ness, but besides that I found it funny.

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Three<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

I pull into the parking lot of Grays and Spencer looks at me with her eyebrows raised. "Grays is your big surprise?" She says amused.

"Not even close, babe." I grin as she gives me a confused look.

We walk in and everyone is chatting at the bar or booths, no one's dancing because the stage is being set up. I see Kat, the bar owner who has been like a mother to me (but don't tell her that or she'll kill me for making her sound that old), hop up onstage with her mic. "Well, have we got a surprise for you guys. Tonight. For one night only. We have Ashley Davies, a lovely little songwriter still in high school with rock in her blood and a girl to impress." She winks at me and I grin as Spencer buries her face into my side.

"Ashhhhh…" Spence whines. She's not one for a lot of attention but she deserves it.

"Relax, babe. You'll love it, alright?" I lead her to her reserved table that Jules and I had set up. I had Jules deliver some of Spencer's favorite chinese takeout about 20 minutes ago. I know, takeout at a club, weird, but I wanted her to be fed while I serenade her. She looks at the take out and raises her brows at me. "What? I can't let you go hungry, Spen. Plus chinese is you're favorite after all." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks, Ash. Now go be the rockstar that you are." She shoos me off with a pat on my ass and I raise an eyebrow at her which she returns with a cheeky grin. Spencer Carlin, you minx.

I walk backstage and grab my guitar, making sure everything's in tune and I walk out onstage talking into the mic as I sit down. "Hey there. I'm Ashley Davies. I've been playing and writing since I could talk and I hope after all that time that maybe I don't sound like a strangled cat, but I make no promises." I wink and the crowd chuckles a bit. "I'm first going to play a little song to give you a taste of my slower singer songwriter style. I wrote it a while back and even though those feelings have passed and I'm no longer in that hopeless writer phase, it's a fairly good song to slow dance to. So grab your woman or man and feel free to have a lovely time. This one's called _Fade into You_."

_I want to hold the hand inside you_

_I want to take a breath that's true_

_I look to you and I see nothing_

_I look to you to see the truth_

_You live your life_

_You go in shadows_

_You'll come apart and you'll go black_

_Some kind of night into your darkness_

_Colors your eyes with what's not there._

I look at Spence and smile as all of the other couples slow dance.

_Fade into you_

_Strange you never knew_

_Fade into you_

_I think it's strange you never knew_

_A stranger's light comes on slowly_

_A stranger's heart without a home_

_You put your hands into your head_

_And then it's smiles cover your heart_

_Fade into you_

_Strange you never knew_

_Fade into you_

_I think it's strange you never knew_

_I think it's strange you never knew_

_I think it's strange you never knew_

_I think it's strange you never knew_

The crowd applauds and I grin, gaining some confidence. "Thanks guys, so much. This next song is for you guys to get to know a bit of my more raw rock side. I've written this about a few people in my life in general, obviously this song is not mean to be taken literally but it's about losing people that should care about you but end up leaving anyways." Meaning my parents…but yeah, what can you do? I love my dad but he's basically never here and on to wife three…I think.. And Christine is Christine. "So I'm gonna get the house band to come up here and back me up on this." They all eventually get ready and I nod for them to play. "And this is, _Miss Nothing."_ I put my guitar down and grab the mic, swinging it by the cord and then I begin to sing.

_I'm Miss Autonomy, Miss Nowhere_

_I'm at the bottom of me_

_Miss Androgyny, miss don't care_

_What I've done to me_

I strut around on stage and glance over at Spencer who seems completely and totally focused on my ass. I smirk and shake it a bit. Which gets some whoops.

_I am misused like I wanted to_

_Be not your slave_

_Misguided, high-minded_

_I'm missing the train_

_And I don't know where I've been_

_And I don't know what I'm into_

_And I don't know what I've done to me_

_And as I watch you disappear into the ground_

_My one mistake was that I never let you down_

_So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind_

_I'm Miss Nothing, I'm Miss Everything_

I rock to the music, leaning back on my heels and getting into it.

_I'm Miss Fortune, Miss So Soon_

_Like a bottle of pain_

_Miss matter, you had her_

_Now she's going away_

_I'm am misused, misconstrued_

_But I don't need to be saved_

_Miss Slighted, high-minded_

_I'm second rate_

I lean over and whisper the next part.

_And I don't know where I am_

_And I don't know what I'm into_

_And I don't know what I've done to me_

_And as I watch you disappear into the ground_

_My one mistake was that I couldn't let you down_

_So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind_

_I'm Miss nothing, I'm Miss Everything, Miss Everything_

_And as I watch you disappear into my head_

_Well, there's a man who's telling me I might be dead_

_So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind_

_So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind_

_I'm Miss Nothing, I'm Miss Everything _

I pump my fist in the air as the last note goes and the crowd goes wild. I smile and take a sip of water. "Thanks guys, " I say to the band and they all nod and exit the stage. "Alright, here's the last number of the night." The crowd awws. Guess I've charmed them with my talents. "Aww, guys, don't worry you'll be seeing me around. Anyways, this last one, is for my date tonight. Spencer, you mean a lot to me. I hope you like it, I wrote it a bit of a while back." She blushes as everyone's attention goes to her. I look into her eyes and smile as I begin to sing.

_Do I scare you? Do I talk a lot? _

_I think you're beautiful. _

_I could listen to the sound of your voice _

_telling sad stories all through the night. _

_I could die of wanting you. _

_I could die of wanting you. _

_I don't know what you're saying - _

_all these prayers for rain. _

_Isn't this what you wanted? _

_I think I'm in trouble. _

_Trouble's my closest friend. _

_Here comes trouble. _

_It's found me again. _

I smile as I continue to sing softly into the mic. Spencer looks a little entranced by the music and has completely forgotten about her food.

_I could die of wanting you. _

_I could die of wanting you. _

_Maybe there's something wrong with me. _

_I keep thinking maybe it's just something wrong with me. _

_But I was thinking maybe you could be my secret. _

_Maybe we could keep this secret. _

_What if you just keep me for yourself? _

_Maybe you could be my secret. Maybe we could keep this secret. _

_What if I just keep you for myself? _

_I could die of wanting you. _

_I could die of wanting you. _

_I could die of wanting you. _

_I could die of wanting you. _

I hope off stage after the applause and walk over to my lovely girl. She smiles up at me. "Wow, Ash. I mean wow. Possibly the best first date ever." I smile and hold out my hand for her to take. "You ready to go?"

She looks at her watch, "It's only 9."

"Good, just enough time for the last part." I smile and take a puzzled yet smiley looking Spencer's hand, slinging my guitar over my shoulder and lead her out of the club. I get congratulations along the way and shouts of encore but my eyes are only on Spencer. Phase three, massive success.


	15. Phase Four

**Alllrriigghhttt the final phase of the first spashley date. Enjoy the fluff while it lasts people. ;P**

**Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING...well..just not SON stuff...but yeah...I own other stuff. So ha.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**A Mind that Sits Still: Yeah, Ashy can be quite a sweeetttieee.**

**southfan12191989: Thank youuu. Weeelllll here ya go. The last part.**

**hptriospashley: Glad you got around to it. Thanks for all the good words.**

**BreakYourHeart: Hope I make you laugh, that's the point of my me-ness. Yeah, I guess I've just made your life by making you my serial reviewer. And beeeee happpyyy...there shall be makeouts. Oi, don't call me a young lady, I'm as old as you...yeeesshh. Golden star? I bet you have those just like Rachel Berry anndddd have a star cup. AND YOU SAKDFSADK:FADS...yes...that is my word for you, you guessed my train of Ashley phase-ness...Clever person. Lovely lady? Me likey the sound of that...xD**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY awesome reviewersssss...**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Four<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

I grab the bag out of the back and take Spencer's hand in mine as I lead her to the beach. Of course I didn't want to use Alex's space, because well, those emotions are pretty raw and I promised her, so I'm about a mile down from that spot. I lay a blanket down on the sand and motion for Spencer to sit.

I grab the chocolate croissants out of the bag and her eyes widen. One thing I know about Spencer is that she likes her chocolate and her bread. I plop myself down next to her and grab one offering it to her, she smirks and takes a bite out of it and moans a bit. Damn that is hot…

"Ash, don't drool baby." She giggles and feeds me a bite. I chuckle softly. We eventually feed each other all of them and fall into an easy conversation. She's snuggled into me because it's gotten a but colder and windy. I hold her tightly to me, enjoying the feeling of her on me. She looks up at me and smiles. "Well, you've definitely impressed me with this date, Ash. I had an amazing time."

I grin and brush the hair out of her eyes, " Glad you did, Spence. You deserve the best." She gazes into my eyes and leans in slowly. I meet her halfway and our kiss is so soft that I wonder if it actually happened. She leans in a bit more and we kiss again, it's still tender but it's firm. I wrap my arms around her waist as hers slide around my neck. We pull away after a few seconds, grinning. "Best part of my night…" I rasp out. She giggles a bit.

I glance down at my phone that's buzzing. Ugh, that'd be the alarm. Yes, I set an alarm to tell me when I had to pack up and take Spencer home. Don't want to make a bad impression on Paula and Mr. C do I? Nope, didn't think so. Spencer glances down at my vibrating jeans.

"Hey, Ash…you're pants are vibrating…" We giggle a bit.

"Yeah, that's the alarm to tell me that we need to pack up and get you home, hun." I say a bit sadly. I get up and help her onto her feet. We quickly pick up all of the stuff and put it in the back.

The entire car ride is spent in silence with grins plastered to our faces. Spencer takes my hand and placing a few kisses on it before interlacing our fingers. I manage to get her home a few minutes earlier than I expected. She seems to notice too.

"Ah…well, should we go in early and impress my mother, or stay in here and spend those few last minutes more…enjoyably..?"

I grin, "My my Spencer Carlin what has gotten into you…not that I'm complaining I-" I'm cut off by lips her lips on mine and I turn off the car before shifting in my set to get more comfortable. She runs her fingers through my hair and I place one on hand the back of her neck, keeping her there. Our kiss gradually deepens until her tongue slides into my mouth. I moan a bit as her slick muscle rubs against mine in a battle for dominance. After a bit air becomes an issue and we pull away. I glance at my phone clock. 10:58. She sees too and grins.

I walk her up to her door and kiss her goodnight. She smiles, "Ash, this has got to be one of the best times I've ever had…Thank you. You're amazing."

I give her the infamous Davies smile, complete with nose crinkle, "I try…." She chuckles and kisses my lips once more.

"Well, I'll text you tomorrow, Ash." She pulls away sadly as she opens the door looking back at me.

"Yeah, goodnight Spence."

"Night Ash."


	16. Meeting Lucy Reed

**Anndd nooww for the continuing of the story. This chapter is all Coop and how Lucy comes into the picture. Sorrryy Spashley fans, but I felt that the last four chapters made up for the lack of spashley in this one. Allrrigghtyy then.**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada**

**REVIEWERS**

**Irishgrl33: Thankkkk youuu.**

**BreakYourHeart: You will like my fast updating or fast the consequences, missy. Sorryyy no Spashley kisses in this one. And yes the fluff is slowing down a bit. Sawwyyyyy. But there will be spashley fluff ahead...in a few chapters, no worries. AND THE HORROR! You'd never do that to me would you. -Pouts and gives massive blue puppy eyes- I'm too adorable and I hold all of your chapters in my mind. You cannot resist the faaaccee.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Lucy Reed<strong>

**Alex's POV**

Well, the weekend's over time to get back to school. From what I hear, Spencer and Ashley haven't spent more than a few hours away from each other. Hell yeah, I will gloat over that. Pft, I set that shit up. Yep. Me. They'll be hearing about until their makin' babies.

I hop down the stairs, thoroughly pleased with myself and see Wiles in her car. She smiles and I walk over. We've been doing pretty well. We've had a few fights, just over meaningless things, but eh, what can ya do? We're teenage girls with periods…believe me, she can see the tears from a mile away when I'm cruising on that wave. Not my fault, girly issues.

I slide into the passenger seat and kiss her lips softly. "Hey babe." She smiles at me. "Do you have practice today?" I nod. Lacrosse pre-season has started up so I'm a little busy after school. It's putting a bit of strain on our relationship when I don't feel like doing things with her. It's not my fault I'm so damn sore…and not in the good way. "How about I'll pick you up and we'll go someplace to eat after?"

"Wiles, you know how gross and sweaty I am…you really want to take me to dinner?"

She shrugs and smiles, "I'd probably take you anywhere as long as you weren't covered in dog shit." I slap her arm and gasp dramatically as she bursts out laughing.

"You are such a charmer." I chuckle.

She shrugs, "Yeah, you know me." She smiles cheekily.

"Fine, fine. We'll go someplace." I kiss her cheek as we pull up to school. "I'll see you at lunch, babe." She grins and I can tell she's staring at my ass as I walk away.

**After School**

**Wiley's POV**

I'm just hanging out by my car. I watched Alex's practice for the most part. Who am I to pass up her getting all dirty and sweaty while beating other chicks up? I mean come on. Hawt. They seriously have the dirtiest lingo too. Shaft, stick, ball, head, crease….I mean really? Make it dirtier pleaseeee…I walked over to my car as they packed their stuff up and headed over to the locker room.

"Well, well well…if it isn't Alyssa Wilder." I hear a raspy voice call from behind me. I turn and see Lucy Reed. Luce was my best friend until Alex came along. Alex made me want to be a better person and having Luce around wasn't the best idea to make me better. She's pretty into drugs and the club scene. Well it used to be my scene. "Last I heard you were pussy whipped by some nun who made you stop hanging out with us." She grins. If only she knew…Alex is far from a nun. I chuckle a bit. "You should come by again sometime, we miss you down at Indigo." Ah, Indigo, the resident club around here. Sounds a lot like Grays where Alex comes from.

"I'm sure you do. But Luce, you know that's in the past. I don't really care to get involved in that again. Hard enough getting out."

Luce chuckles, "Oh wow, this chick really has changed you. Is she that good in bed?" I glare at her.

"Unlike some people, I don't need sex to keep them coming back." I hear my girlfriends voice and turn to see her in all her post practice glory. Kind of looks like she dumped water on herself for good measure. It is kind of brutal out here in the sun. Her hair's tied up in a messy ponytail and she's in her short lacrosse penny and running shorts, you can catch a glimpse of her abs as she slings her gym back across her shoulder. Her body glistening with sweat and water.

Lucy's jaw drops, I think she might be drooling, "I…uh..wow. Damn, Wiles, you got yourself a hottie." She circles my girlfriend looking her over. Alex raises a brow at me. "Lucy Reed by the way." She extends her hand. "Former best friend to Wilder over there until you showed up."

Alex takes her hand, "Alex Cooper. Sorry about the sweaty hands, just got out of practice."

"Pre-season lacrosse?" Alex looks a little surprised.

"Yeah…that'd be it."

"Good, the person I'm looking for is in it. She owes me something. Anyways, nice meeting you. Wilder bring your girl over to Indigo one of these nights, be like old times."

"I'll think about it." And with that Lucy Reed walks away.

"Huh…so that's Lucy Reed." Alex says as she watches her walk away. "Leaves an interesting first impression."

"You have no idea." I chuckle.

"So Indigo…"

"It's like your Grays only a little raunchier and a little more involved in illegal activities." I shrug.

"Huh…I think we should check it out." I look at her surprised. "What? I might as well socialize, plus your friends are there, I'd never want to keep you from them." Aww, she's cute when she's pouting. God, she's turned me into such a softie.

"Alright, we'll go." No telling what might happen…but we'll go.


	17. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Allllrrigghhh guys. It's a long one...but that doesn't necessarily mean that it's good. DON'T KILL ME...I'm only filling in blanks of the past that made WL RL possible...But to make up for it...I promise Spashley fluff in the near future?**

**Disclaimer: ZE SAME SSSING**

**REVIEWER****...Give me mores? Pwease?**

**BreakYourHeart: I BRING YOU MORE ALEX...you might not like it so much though. Anywho, spashley fluff is on its way. No worries. AND YES...I am watching PLL tonight. Pft, why would I miss that? It's like missing Glee...jeez woman.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Series of Unfortunate Events<strong>

**Alex's POV**

We've been going to Indigo for a while now. Lucy actually isn't all too bad when she's not on something. She keeps to herself mostly. She's got the whole dark, mysterious, I don't give a shit attitude. Definitely gets her the girls. I've gotten her to open up a bit and be quite the friendly acquaintance, she even fends the boys off sometimes too, and let me tell ya they can be aggressive.

I don't mind the party atmosphere as long as I have Aly by my side. Something's been off with us lately, we're not as passionate as we normally are…I mean we kiss and I just don't feel as much as I used to. Yesterday we even stopped making out because we just didn't feel like it…it's gotten awkward. I honestly don't know if I even love her. I might just enjoy the companionship or it might be the "lesbian death bed" blah blah blah. I guess we'll talk about it tonight.

My phone starts ringing. It's Ash…she hasn't called me in a few weeks…We're starting to get pretty distant now that she has Spencer and I have Wiles. I slide open my phone and answer as I walk into my closet.

"Hey Ash."

"_Hey Al. Uh, how's it goin'?_" I can tell she's nervous because she thinks I'm going to be upset with her…but I've been busy too. I really shouldn't take things out on her.

"Not bad, going to Indigo with Wiles in about an hour, so I'm getting ready." I rummage around my closet for my shoes.

"_You're still going to that place? Al, it's pretty rough. I mean the drugs and everything. Are you sure you're ok with that? I'm not really sure it's the best idea and neither should your girlfriend._" I stop my rummaging at the last sentence and walk out of my closet, closing my bedroom door.

"Whoa…whoa there…back up, Ash. Are you insinuating that Wiles isn't thinking about what's best for me? Or is it that I can't make my own decisions? Oh wait no it's definitely that I'm too stupid and can't tell if I'm doing drugs or not." I growl out, screw it, I'm pissed.

"_Al, I just think that you need to stop going there._"

"What are you going to do about it Ash? Come here? Oh wait you fucking never visit and you barely call. You know what? Don't act like you're trying to be some amazing friend because all you've been is neglectful." I seethe.

"_It's not my fault Al. Who the fuck has a car too and can drive here? Who could've called too? You've been pretty shitty as a friend as well._"

"Well fine then, maybe this long distance friendship isn't working anymore. I mean cause I'm being just a shitty friend. I can't believe I'm saying this but…maybe we should just stop trying to make something that won't work, work." I sigh. This is not how I wanted this to go.

She sighs and sniffles a bit, "_I hate to say it…but you might be right…let's not force it alright? Just if we really want to call each other we will…but otherwise…guess this is it._"

"Yeah, guess so. Until next time, Ash."

"_Until next time, Al._" I hang up and a tear escapes my eye.

I throw my phone against the headboard of my bed. Fuck this. I'm going out.

I get dressed and hop into Wiley's car when she arrives. She can tell something's wrong."Al? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Yes, Alyssa I'm fucking fine. Can't you tell?" I growl out. She pulls over into the nearby park and shuts off the car.

"Seriously Al…I'm worried." I sigh.

"I'm sorry, Aly…I didn't mean to snap, I just got into a fight with Ash before I left. We might be done." She looks at me shocked.

"What? But you guys like…love each other in a friend type way and stuff…" Wow, such an eloquent girlfriend I have…Or might be _had_ after this conversation.

"Yeah well…it wasn't working and we decided not to force it so…here I am." I shrug and she rubs my arm gently.

"I'm sorry, Al." I look back into her eyes.

"Thanks Wiles." I get out of the car and Wiley follows me curiously. No one's on the playground because it's like 8 at night and getting dark. I sit on the swings and Aly sits next to me.

"Listen, Aly…how have you been feeling about our relationship recently? You can be totally and brutally honest because I will be too." I look at her.

She thinks about it for a minute trying to figure out what she's trying to say, "We've been sort of dull…there's been no fire, ya know? I kind of feel like love should be this drug that I can't get enough of, but…that's not how I feel." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god…" She looks at me surprised. "Glad I'm not the only one." We both laugh.

"You too? Wow, here I thought I was being weird and just commitment-challenged."

"Yeah, guess not. Wiles, hun, I think we're better off as friends. I mean you've done so much for me…I mean really alllottt." She smiles. "Especially being my first time and everything." She brushes my hair out of my face. "Mm..thank you." I wink at her. "But, I think I'd be content with a lovely friendship."

"I'd be cool with that too." She kisses my cheek one last time. "Now let's go party!" She jumps off the swings. "You're such a buzzkill today." I roll my eyes and giggle at her.

**At Indigo**

We walk through the throngs of people in search of our usual group. Wiley has her arm protectively around my shoulders to ward off any predators. No one messes with Wiley or her friends. I spot Lucy and she's a little tipsy…or she's taken something again. Wiley motions for me to go help her and I walk off, Wiley watching me to make sure I have it under control. Lucy spots me and grins sloppily.

"Heeyyy All…You'reee like…reallyyy innocent aren't ya? It's like cutee…" Suddenly her lips are on mine and she's kissing me, she tastes of alcohol and something else. I push her away.

"What the fuck, Luce!" I shout.

An arm slings around my shoulder again, "My sentimints exactly…" Wiley growls out. Even though we're broken up…Lucy doesn't know that..so she just went for me, thinking that I was with Wiles.

"Shhh…not so loud.." She giggles.

I roll my eyes. "Sorry to cut our party time short Wiles but we need to get her out of here. Take her in your car." She looks at me worriedly. "Don't worry, I'll drive Luce's car back. No worries, hun." I reach into the leather jacket Lucy's wearing and grab her keys. "I'll text you when I get home."

"Al, I really don't want to leave you here…"

"It's fine, Ash. A person would be a fool to mess with me today." I look at her pointedly.

"True…you kind of are royally pissy." I roll my eyes. "Alright, alright I'm going. You sure you're fine?"

"Yeah..go, go. Shoo. And we really need to look into a rehab for her. Her parents have the money and know fully well of her habits…" Wiley nods.

"Yeah…I'll check 'em out. Alright, I'll see you soon." She kisses my cheek and glares at the people around us, basically staking a claim on me. She walks out of the club with Lucy in her arms, babbling away about something. It's suddenly really hot in here. I need air. Plus I need to go find Luce's car.

I walk outside the club and inhale a fresh breathe of San Fran air. I hear a noise behind me. It's Aiden Dennison, the local dealer that I've seen Luce buy from.

He smirks at me and walks over, "Hey, Alex Cooper right? Lucy's friend, Wiley's girlfriend?" I nod. "Why aren't you in there with everyone else?"

I shrug and reply, "Not really my scene."

He snorts, "I figured, but what's a pretty little innocent thing like you hanging out with them?"

I shrug. "Eh, they're my friends. I dunno we just clicked. Well Lucy is more of an acquaintance…she's a tough one."

"Yeah, you're telling me, she's been buying from me for a year now. Always down to business never wants to chat. But you, I can have a decent conversation with." He leers at me a bit and it makes my skin crawl. "So, you're a lesbian right?"

I look at him skeptically and nod, "Yeah…so?"

He shrugs, "Nothing wrong with it, no need to be defensive, but I mean have you ever been with a guy?"

I glare at him, "Not that it's any of your business, but no."

He smirks, "Then how could you possibly know?"

I sigh, people like him make me frustrated. Thinking that my lifestyle is a choice and that I don't know any better. "I just do."

"Well, I could help you reinforce that feeling…or you might find that you like men better.."

I start to walk away, back towards the club, "Uh…no thanks, Aid.." He wraps his hand around my arm slightly and I wince at the amount of pressure he's putting on it.

"That wasn't an offer." He starts dragging me towards the alleyway and I kick him in the shin. He howls in pain and lets go of my arm and I start to run, but he's right there and he grabs me by the hair before restraining me by holding my arms behind my back. "Feisty aren't we?" He purrs into my ear. "Well, I might be able to change that."

**Few Hours Later**

**Wiley's POV**

I finally got Lucy back to her place and got home. I see a text from Alex.

_Found her car and got home_. Huh…that's weird, usually she has some sort of crazy story or emoticon to make her message different. I guess she's just tired or not in the mood to talk. She has had a rough day, after all.


	18. A Spashley First

**WEeelll here's some spashley fluffy goodness to break up that little attack on Coop. Don't worry Coop will be back next chapter.**

**IN OTHER NEWS: My Malex (The O.C) fic, "Fade into You" is officially up and the lack of reviews in both of these stories is worrying me and my inspiration and motivation is slowly fading...ALSO I will be gone for three weeks in about a week and a half for a thingy...so if you want more chapters before I'm swamped with summer stuff and have little time to write theeennnn motivation through reviews would be nice. Not begging for reviews, just saying my honest opinion. You could tell me that you hate me in a review and I'd still be like ALRIGHT LETS WRITE THIS CRAP!...Back to you, me.**

**Disclaimer: Blahhhh**

**REVIEWER...(uno)**

**BreakYourHeart: Glad you enjoyed the suspense. You'll find out how Coop deals with her stuff in the next chappy. Although we all know she's not too good at feelings and dealing and stuffs. And Noooooooo dun take the lovely lady from me...ittss allll I hahaavveeee...-Pouts- You know you cannot resist the poutyness. **

**READ, REEVVEIIEEWW, and ENJJOOYY!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Spashley First<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

It's been a few days since that conversation with Alex and I really think it's best that we move on from it. Obviously it's not working out. Wiley has left me a bunch of voicemails though. Basically all I got out of them were that they broke up but Wiley still thinks she needs me and it would be for the best for me to call Alex. Why should I have to call her? If she needs me, she'll call.

I see my phone blip with a text and it's Jules saying that she and Jess are at a tournament all weekend so they can't hang out. They've become really close friends. We double date a lot. It's nice to have another couple who you can talk to.

Spencer has no idea that we've stopped talking. I know it's not the best thing to do when your starting off a relationship…keeping things from her. But she'll just be like Wiley and make me call her or constantly ask if I'm ok. I just want to move on and eventually I'll tell her.

Speaking of Spencer, we've got a date tonight. Our one month anniversary. Ever since my first date all out fest, Spencer has insisted that I not do anything too extravagant. Just something simple for tonight. God, I really have fallen for her. Hard.

I'm a bit nervous. I plan on telling her how I feel tonight. I hope she feels it too. I mean nothing's told me otherwise. Everyone's so happy for us too. Guess we'll see.

**Few Hours Later**

**Spencer's POV**

We just finished our late movie and Ash is taking me back to her house and I'm going to be sleeping over again. As we get upstairs to her room, I'm a little nervous because tonight could be the night.

We've been dating for about a month now and Ash has been more than amazing. She's so caring and sweet. She's really taking it slow with me and making sure I'm comfortable with everything. I've slept over at her house a few times, we usually just watch movies in her room and then snuggle through the night.

"Spence? Babe?"

Guess I spaced out. "Huh? Repeat that Ash. Sorry I spaced."

"It's alright Space Cadet. Anywho, I was wondering how the night was for you."

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist."Amazing…but that's just how it is when I'm around you." She smiles.

"Good. I had a great time as well. No surprise, look who I got with me."

"Who? Was there someone you brought on our date?" I tease.

"Oh yeah, imaginary Bob. I've gone imaginary straight."

I sigh dramatically, "Bob…always stealing from me…" She shakes her head and chuckles.

"I love how you put up with me." I grin that she actually said love. "I also love the way you feel in my arms." She kisses my lips softly, "I love the way you make me feel just by being in my vicinity." She pulls me close and whispers in my ear, "Above all, Spence…I love you." I look at her shocked and I can see how she feels in her deep brown eyes staring at me.

I grin widely, "I love you too, Ash." Her face lights up and she kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around her neck and she lifts me up by my thighs as they wrap around her waist. She walks us to her bed and lays me down on it not breaking her lips away from mine. I groan into her mouth as she presses her body onto mine. She takes this opportunity to slide her tongue into my mouth. I lightly suck on it, making her groan a bit and buck into me. This is so much more passionate than our making out has been. We both know where its leading and neither want to stop. She slows down the kiss and pulls away with a small smile.

"We'll go slow ok?" She brushes the hair out of my face and smiles. I nod nervously. It's my first time with anyone. I'm glad its with her. I scoot up the bed and she follows crawling onto me and gently kissing me as she lifts up my shirt. She then kisses the exposed stomach she's revealing as she lifts my shirt. My breath hitches as she grazes her fingers over my bra. My shirt is tossed to somewhere in the room and I fumble with the hem of hers. She smiles and kisses me softly before lifting her shirt off her body and tossing it aside. She latches her mouth to my neck and gently kisses it as she moves her hands to knead my breasts. I moan a bit, which seems to spur her further because suddenly I don't have a bra anymore. She gazes down at me and I cover myself self-consciously.

"Babe…nothing to be self-conscious about…you're beautiful…" She pulls my arms out of the way gently and kisses down my chest before kissing my breasts gently. I moan when she takes my nipple into her mouth and lightly sucks on it. I can feel her grin into my breast. She continues, giving the other nipple just as much attention.

She then sits up, making me feel a little cold without her body on mine. Then I see her bra being tossed off the bed and I gaze up at her. Wow…I knew she was gorgeous but…this sight is absolutely breath-taking. She hovers over me with her lust filled eyes as her nipples stand erect, smiling softly at me. She gently grazes her fingers down my stomach as she leans down to capture my lips in a tender kiss. She unfastens my jeans and gently pulls them off along with my underwear and presses her lips to my inner thigh. I shiver as she gently kisses both thighs stopping to gaze at me once more. "I love you Spence." I smirk a bit, "I love you too Ash."

She runs her fingers through my folds as I groan and shudder. She gently eases a finger into me, staring into my eyes for any sign of me wanting to stop, when she finds none she enters me gently with one finger and my breath hitches. "Don't worry, baby…I got you…" She whispers soothingly to me. All coherent thoughts go out the window as she starts pumping her finger in and out of me, she eventually adds another finger. I'm a panting writhing mess and she's so loving and careful with me. I love her so much. She continues her ministrations leaning down and kissing my neck softly as I feel my orgasm building. I cry out as she sends me over the edge my head slamming into the pillow behind me. Wow…I had no idea that's what I was missing.

Ashley climbs back up my body and smiles softly, brushing strands of my hair from my face, looking into my eyes. "You alright, Spence?"

I nod, panting a little, "Yeah…more than alright." I smile as she wraps her arms around me and I bury my face into her shoulder. Our bodies mold together and she feels so good on my skin. I lightly trace my fingers across her chest and down her abs. I hear her breath hitch.

"Spence…" She pulls away to look into my eyes. "You don't have to…"

"I want to. I want to make you feel good." I mumble the last part a bit. "I just need a little help, uh…knowing what to do.." I say embarrassedly.

She smiles at my lovingly, "Just go with your instincts, hun…imagine what would feel good to you and just do it to me…no pressure." God, can I have a more perfect girlfriend?

She chuckles and winks, "Nah I don't think you can."

"Shit…did I say that outloud?" I feel my face turning crimson.

"Yeah…you kind of did, love." She brushes my hair out of my face and I claim her lips in a tender kiss. She takes my hands and presses them to her breasts and I begin to tenatively knead them. She moans into my mouth a bit. I roll over on top of her and kiss down her neck to her breasts, taking a nipple into my mouth and flicking my tongue over it. She cries out softly as I gently bite down. Her hand weaves itself into my hair as I kiss down her body. I take my time on her abs because she has an amazing stomach. My hand wanders down to her skirt and I unfasten and unzip it with fumbling hands. She lifts her hips up and I slide it down along with her underwear. I now have a very turned on, very naked Ashley Davies underneath me and something in me clicks. I want to give her so much pleasure that she'll be screaming my name. She's mine. I look up and she gasps slightly seeing the predatorial look in my eyes. I kiss her inner thigh before running my fingers through her folds. She groans and she pushes up, looking for more contact. She's already so wound up that I don't think it will take much for her to orgasm. I take a slow lick up her slit and her breath hitches. I slide a finger into her entrace slowly and begin pumping it in and out. She's fairly vocal and she directs me when she wants more or harder. I smirk as I see her writhing beneath me. It's a lot of power to have to see Ashley Davies succumbing to you. She's so vulnerable. I lean down and take her clit into my mouth and suck hard. She gasps and cries out my name as her walls clench around my fingers almost painfully. After a few moments she regains her motor functions and pulls me close.

"Mmm…Spence, you're a natural, babe." She chuckles tiredly.

"Nah, I just had a good teacher." I wink at her and she grins, placing a tender kiss on my lips. I curl up into her as she wraps her arms around me. We eventually fall asleep, completely and utterly satisfied.


	19. The Matchmaker is Back

**Alrriigghhtt now enters Bridget and how Briley became Briley. Anywho, next chapter will have some spashley drama-ish goodness. Soooo review to find out about that stuff.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...yada yada.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**BreakYourHeart: The love of your life? Wow. Kinda honored with that one. And hey, they love each other so yeah. Love confession was necessary. And D'aww you're gonna make me blush with all your lovely lady talkin'. And I'm still in the process of writing it and this one...soooo yeah. Malex and Spashley shall continue to be updated side by side.**

**southfan12191989: Yerp pretty sure hot is in the dictionary and even if it wasn't you could totallyyyyy say it. ;P Thannkkk youuu.**

**READ, RREEVVIIEEEEW, and ENNJOOYYY**

* * *

><p><strong>The Matchmaker is Back<strong>

**Wiley's POV**

Alex has been off these past few days. I mean it's understandable. She just broke it off with her best friend back home. I've never seen her so distant before and I swear I've heard her crying before I walk into rooms. She hardly eats either. She's taking time off from pre-season, which is unheard of for her. She's really torn up over all that's happened. I've tried calling Ashley but all I get is her voicemail. Guess it's time for me to accept it like Alex has. I just hate seeing her that way.

We eventually got Luce into a rehab program. She wasn't happy but with some coaxing from a very emotional Cooper and a few prods from me, she finally went. We haven't spoken to her because they think she should detox before socializing with people again. I just hope everything works out.

**Alex's POV **

I walk down the hallway to my locker and spot a new girl. Believe me, I know everyone at this school and I definitely would've noticed her before.

I know what you're thinking. Why are you talking about a girl when you've been through one of the most traumatic moments in your life? Well, I've decided to push that back..wayyyy back into my mind and focus on something new, hopefully the damn nightmares will stop and my mood will brighten up a bit. I've been pretty much a wreck for the past couple of days. I've cried and I've woken up in cold sweats from nightmares of that night. Wiles seems to think that I'm upset over Ash…which I am, but this whole thing with _him_ has pushed my emotions to a whole new level. I've even stopped going to pre-season practices, which has never happened. I've just lost all motivation to play and to do things. The laid back chick who accepts and moves on…is not accepting and moving on. Well, at least as not as quickly as I would like. I thought about going to the police, but _he's _got connections everywhere. I don't want to burden anyone else with this so I don't plan on telling anyone anytime soon. Maybe eventually.

Anyways, back to the new girl…Supermodel height, long legs, blonde, gorgeous. I glance over at her gym bag. Soccer ball. Sports. Perfect distraction. I walk by her as she glances down at her schedule trying to figure it out.

"Need some help there?" I ask. She looks up at me and smiles shyly.

"Uh, yeah, do you know where AP Bio is?"

"Ah, a smarty eh? Well, as luck would have it, it's my next class. I could walk over there with you." I smile a bit even though my smiles have been few these past few days.

"Really? That'd be great. I'm Bridget Vassar by the way." She offers her hand.

"Alex Cooper." I take her hand and wink. "So, I see you're a soccer player."

She grins, "Yeah, it's kind of a passion of mine. Hoping to get a scholarship for it for college."

"Wow, nice. I used to play, but I'm a full-on lacrosse player now." I smile a bit thinking of my sport.

"Ah I see, a traitor eh?" She kids as we reach the classroom.

I roll my eyes, "Yes, I went to the darkside." Putting my hands over my mouth and making my best Darth Vadar impression as I wink at her. She bursts out laughing. "After you." I motion to the door and she walks in.

"Thank you." No, thank you Bridget Vassar.

_**Lunchtime**_

"Are you sure she won't mind?" Bridge asks me for the billionth time since I asked her to eat lunch with Wiles and me.

"Yeah. I'm positive. Wiles won't have a problem." Considering you're pretty much her type…What? Alright, yes. I'm channeling my matchmaking skills between Wiles and Bridge to deflect from my issues. There. Happy? If I can't be happy then why can't I make others happy?

I sit down with Bridget and start talking about various sports. I feel two strong arms wrap around me and squeeze me tightly. "Wileeeess…can'tt breaathhe…" I wheeze out. She grin and pecks my head before letting go and plopping herself down next to me. "By the way, we have company."

Wiley turns to Bridget and seems a bit embarrassed acting like that infront of someone. Is that a blush? Wiles rarely blushes. Ha, I'm so right. They're gonna be adorable. I shall name them Briley. "Uh, hey…sorry about that. I just like to mess with the little one over here." She ruffles my hair.

I growl out, "If we didn't have company I'd teach you the meaning of little…and how it doesn't apply to me…" Bridget just chuckles at the exchange.

Wiles clears her throat, "Uh anyways, I'm Alyssa Wilder. That one calls me Wiley." She motions to me and gets a quizzical look from her. "Long story, we'll fill you in later." She flashes a smile and Bridget grins back.

"I'm Bridget Vassar. Nice to meet you." Ah, I have a feeling this could be the start of a wonderful relationship.


	20. Meeting the Infamous Christine Davies

**HEre's a new chappy for ya.**

**ATTENTION: I shall be leaving soon for three weeks. So, unfortunately I might be only updating once a week, depending on how much I write before I leave and the time I have to write. So a little motivation would be niiiiicee.**

**REVIEWER: Uno. One. Yi. Unus. Un.**

**BreakYourHEart: Yerp, Luce is getttinggg some heeellpp. Told you Alex is quite familiar and Bridge is quite lovable. Bring on the sweet lady lovin' talking. PFt Lebanese shirts rawk. The a game or two will be described in the series. Perhaps a Bridge soccer game as weeellll. Ah huh...you were totally going to say "sweet lady kisses" weren't youuu? Hmm? hmm? I will pout it out of you. Calculating on a climax huh...dirty. ;P**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Christine Davies<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

These past few weeks with Spencer have been wonderful. I love her so much. Her family has been great too. Paula is so overly supportive and Arthur is the kindest person and pretty much acts like my surrogate father. And even Glen has become one of my good friends, although he can be an ass sometimes. Life is pretty good for us right now.

Spencer and I are watching a random movie and snuggling on the living room couch. I hear the door open. Shit, Christine must be back. Spencer looks at me curiously. "Ohhh Ashley." Christine calls out.

"Yeah?" I yell back. She walks into the living room making an irritating clicking sound with her heels.

"You're father is stopping by today. He says he needs to discuss something important with both of us." She sends a glare Spencer's way and looks back at me. "Ashley? Really? Another girl?" She looks Spencer over ."At least this one was prettier than that awful girl who was such a petulant disturbance last time." My blood boils hearing her talk about Alex.

"_Mother_, you have no right to talk about either of them that way. You don't even know them." I spit out. Spencer rubs my arm trying to calm me but I'm way past that point.

"I knew the others Ashley. The one who stole my favorite earings or how about the one who made off with your ipod." Spencer looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I've changed. The girl you were referring to, Alex, was the one who first started that. She was my best friend and you just didn't know when to stop talking. She stood up for me and then she found Spencer for me. Spencer is the love of my life. I love her so much you could barely fathom it."

"You don't know what love is, Ashley. And you," She turns to Spencer, "Get out while you still can, Ashley's just like her father. She'll leave you for a newer model in a second once she's bored."

"How dare you!" I growl out. "How dare you just waltz back into my life after neglecting me for weeks to go to Spain with some new fuck buddy of yours and tell my girlfriend to stay away. Since when did you ever care about anything or one but yourself?" I take Spencer's hand and leave the room, jogging up to mine. I lock the door behind us and turn to Spencer. She's got her concerned eyes on. I pull her towards me and smash our lips together in a kiss. She makes a few whimpering noises from the intensity of the kiss and wraps her arms around my neck as I pull her closer to me by her waist. We break apart out of breath.

She looks at me and runs her fingers through her hair giving me a smile, "You alright, Ash?"

"Yeah…I just hate her for abandoning me all these years and then she has the nerve to talk about you and Al that way. You two have been the best things that have happened to me." It hurts to talk about Al, but it's true. "I love you, Spence. And even though I used to be a screw up, I'd never leave you." I look into her eyes.

"You're wrong Ash." I look at her with raise eyebrows. "You weren't a screw up…just a little misguided." She cups my cheeks in her hands. "I love you too and nothing your mother or anyone else says is going to change that." I grin and kiss her again.

"I wonder what my dad has to tell me. It has to be pretty substantial if he's called Christine in and told her to tell me. Usually I just get his manager's phone call." I lay down on my bed and Spencer snuggles into me.

"Whatever it is good or bad, I'm here for you, Ash." She smiles at me and my heart melts. She too good for me. I'm one lucky girl. I lean down and kiss her softly.

"Thank you, for everything Spencer."

"Believe me, when you've got a girlfriend as hot as Ashley Davies, there are some perks to being this understanding." She wiggles her brows. Huh, I think I like this side of Spencer Carlin.

I gasp playfully. "I knew you only wanted me for my body."

She rolls over ontop of me and supports herself with her forearms. "That and so much more." She smiles and presses a kiss to my lips. I pull her down onto me and our hips meet roughly, sending a groan into each of our mouths. Out tongues fight for dominance and she grabs my hands, pinning them near my head. I like dominant Spencer…it's quite the turn on.

"Ashley why does this not surprise me." Well…that's quite the turn off. Spencer rolls off of me quickly, her face is crimson. I wrap an arm around her and she buries her face into my neck.

"Did you need something, Christine?" I growl through my teeth. Spencer runs her fingers down my side, trying to calm me. It works a little, she's always had this calming effect over me.

"Your father is downstairs…we have company." She rolls her eyes. "Both of you come down here and try to look like you two weren't doing what you were doing." She's such a snob. She leaves and Spencer kisses my cheek, giggling.

"We need to fix your hair." She grins.

"Sooo your fault…" I pout.

"Hmm what? The hair?"

"Pft, that and my mother walking in on us. But hey, I love dom Spencer." She blushes.

"I..uh…have to go to the bathroom." She squeaks out and hurries away as I chuckle. She's adorable. Alright, let's see what Raiffeyboy has to say.


	21. Surprise Surprise

**Alright guys, first update while I'm away. It's a long one. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: You know it by now.**

**REVIWERS:**

**Spashley4ever4: Thannkkk youu. And I might be writing a Brittana fic once I'm done with Cross My Heart.**

**BreakYourHeart: Yeah, theres definately some soccer up ahead. And there's nothing wrong with sweet lady kisses...they make the world beetteerrr. If I got Naya's Lebanese shirt...I'd probably die of happyness and frame it. Damn...chocolate sauce or whipped cream? Hard choice. Althought I am a choco-holic.**

**READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise, Surprise<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer and I walk down the stairs holding hands. I spot my dad, Christine and two younger girls about my age on the couch. Please don't let this be what I think it is.

"Ashley." My dad smiles and greets me, pulling me into a big hug. I grin.

"Hey dad." I look at Spencer. "This is Spencer." He raises his eyebrows in realization.

"Spencer? Girlfriend Spencer? Jeez you told me she was pretty but not gorgeous." Spencer blushes and looks at me curiously. Yeah, I told my dad about her a while ago. I was planning on having them meet soon, but I guess this works out. "Nice to meet the girl who has my Ashley's heart." He gives her a hug. "Why don't you two sit down?"

"Ashley is it really necessary to have your latest girl at a family gathering for something important?" I open my mouth to retaliate but my dad steps in.

"Spencer is Ashley's girlfriend and from what I've heard she's going to be here for a while. Spencer is fine being here." I smile appreciatively at my dad. "So on to business…Ashley…I'd like you to meet Arden and Kyla." He gestures to the black wearing, skinny jeaned, red streak, short converse wearing clone of me as Arden, and the sweeter smiling, almost asian looking brunette next to her as Kyla. "They're your half sisters." My eyes widen and Spencer's grip on me tightens.

"Why do I need to know this?" I manage to get out.

"Because you all will be living here." I feel my anger rising.

"Why? Why do I have your two bastard children in my house?" Christine yells. As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with her.

"Christine. Be civil. I gave you this house. I can take it away. It's rightfully mine." Christine crosses her arms and scowls. "Ashley," He turns back to me" you, Arden and Kyla have to live in this house together to get your trust funds when you turn 18. It was a rule I had made when I first set them up. I wanted you to get to know any sibling you could potentially have because I don't want you to be alone. I know Christine is rarely around and you must get lonely. This way you have family."

"They're not my family." I growl out. Spencer squeezes my hand gently.

"Ashley, they've both already agreed to do it so you have no choice. You must live with them and try to get to know them by your 18th birthday or no trust fund." I feel my anger boil over.

"Take your stupid fucking money and shove it." I get up and sprint to my room. I hear Spencer apologizing and excusing herself to come after me.

"Ash…" I sniffle as my tears stream down my face.

"He can't do this to me….he can't just spring on two sisters that I never had. What right do they have to be in this house? He's made another live with two other women and he expects all three of his lives to live together in one house. Fuck that." Spencer rubs my back.

"Ash…maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe you should just try to make the best of it. Please? For your dad?"

"I can't believe your taking his side Spencer!" I shout. She cringes slightly. "I thought you were my girlfriend!"

"Ash…give them a chance, please?" She pleads with her puppy eyes. I shake my head. "For me?" I shake my head again slower. Must stay strong...She grabs my hands and pins them above my head, "For dom Spencer?" She grinds her hips into mine and I groan out. She kisses my neck and bites on it gently. She stops and I whimper. She gives me the 'I'm going to withhold until you give in' look and it's over.

"Fine.." I pout. "But you so owe me…big time. Dom Spencer better be around a lot."

She giggles and pecks my lips. "You are so whipped, love."

I smile a bit, "I kind of wouldn't have it any other way."

I hear the door open, "Well…this is kind of hot." I hear a raspy voice. I look up and see Arden. I growl a bit but Spencer climbs off me and gives me a look. "Sorry, I'm Arden by the way. Who would've known that Raife Davies birthed lesbian babies…" She chuckles. I raise a brow. "Oh yeah, me…totally 100% lesbian. Ky on the other hand is bi." She glances at Spencer. "Nice catch by the way." I become a bit possessive and wrap my arm around her. "Hey, hey…I mean nothing by it." She holds her hands up in peace. "Don't worry, I won't be going near her, that I can promise you. Against my morals, the few that I have anyways." She smirks slightly. "But it doesn't mean I can appreciate a pretty lady when I see one." She winks at Spencer who giggles slightly. Oh, she definitely has the Davies smooth talking charm, that's for sure. "Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for Raife springing this on you. Kind of not fair but with me being sixteen and Ky seventeen, he needed to get us together for the funds."

"So you're just in it for the money?" I'm not angry, just curious. Spencer snuggles into my side and plays with my hair.

"Well, at first, but then I met Ky. She's really nice. The sister I never had ya know? We've known about each other for about a year now. We lived near each other so he figured we should meet. Plus he said you'd be the difficult one." She chuckles and I grin, obviously living up to my reputation. "Anyways, I was just hoping to maybe gain another sister." She shrugs, "And if that doesn't work out at least I tried. I've still got Ky."

"Got me what, Ard?" Kyla appears near the door, giggling and then spots me. "Oh hey, listen I know its kind of awkward but as I'm sure Arden has told you our life story already, we just wanted to meet you and maybe see what happens. If it doesn't work out we'll stay out of your way. No pressure." She smiles a bit. "Plus I figured we'd get our stories straight before Arden starts school." I raise a brow. "Arden is going to King with you guys. I just need a few more credits from online courses and I can graduate. I had a lot of advanced classes so I figured I'd just do it. I'm going to find a job somewhere instead of going to school with you guys." She shrugs.

I sigh, "Well, this is a lot to take in, but I suppose I can try." Spencer grins and Arden and Kyla look at each other happily.

"Thanks Ashley." They both say and walk out to find their rooms.

I sigh and Spencer kisses my cheek, "Thank you, I know it was difficult for you, but hey you could gain two new friends or maybe even consider them sisters." We'll see how this goes.


	22. A CooperVassar Talk

**ALrighty then here's the next chappy. Hope you like, even though not alot goes on.**

**Dislcaimer: You know it.**

**REVIEWERS: **

**BreakYourHeart: Dom Spencer needed to be comfortable to come out. xP Arden the player will be arriving in a couple chapters. I might include a bit more childhood info on the siblings, haven't figured out what yet. Whipped cream and chocolate sauce? How could I turn THAT down? Yeah, but they're making a glee 3D concert movie thats going into theathers...which I plan to see, purely for Naya. xD **

**squintsquad 03: Yeah, Spencer can handle Ash like no one can. Dom spence will be around for those moments.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>A Cooper-Vassar Talk <strong>

**Alex's POV**

Sooo Briley has only gotten closer. They've been hanging out without me whenever I have family stuff to do and I notice their little flirtings and the way that they touch each other. Alright, maybe I'm obsessing to deflect upon my own emotions but it works. I rarely think about that night anymore. Pushed it right from my mind.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door and see my brother. "Hey Alexxxx." He annoyingly says.

"Out of my room, doof." I groan as I look up from my computer. He ignores me and jumps onto my bed, looking at my screen.

"Watchyadoiiinnggg?" He sing songs to annoy me. He knows I hate him being in my room.

"Out, dweeb." I push him off my bed and he hits the floor.

"Ow, Aleeexx." He whines and slaps my leg which results in me kicking him again and sending a glare his way.

"Whatever. Why must you annoy me and be here?" I attempt at burning a hole through him with my mind from my computer.

"Some hot blonde chick, not being Wiles the blonde chick but the other one, is here for you." I raise a brow at him.

"Bridget Vassar?" I say slowly acting like he's an idiot and needs slower words to comprehend things.

"Right, that one." He walks out of my room as I shake my head at him and sigh. That boy did not get the family smarts.

I close my computer and jog downstairs. My mom is talking animatedly at Bridget she smiles and engages in conversation. Always the friendly one.

"Hey Bridge." She looks at me.

"Hey, Al. Hope you don't mind me stopping by."

"Nonsense, " My mom butts in. "She needs to see her friends more out of school anyways since she and Alyssa broke up." I roll my eyes and Bridget raises a brow, smirking.

"Thank you, mother. We'll be up in my room."

"Alright, Alex." We get to my room and I flop on my bed.

"Sooo, what brings you here Bridge?"

She sits down, "Do you think Alyssa likes me in a more than friend way?"

"Yeah, I do. I think she likes you a lot, B. Why?"

She shrugs, "I figured she would've made a move by now, maybe she's still hung up on you."

I chuckle, "Believe me, she's not hung up on me, Bridge. She confessed what I was feeling first. We're really just meant to be friends. And you've got to be patient with her. I mean the only reason she asked me out was because I was acting like the biggest flirt trying to be funny and it pushed her to the right moment to ask me out. You're not like that, Bridge." I grin. "Plus she definitely likes you more. I see the way she always wants to touch you or how her face lights up. She really likes you Bridge and I think it makes her nervous."

"Really?" She looks at me surprised.

I chuckle, "Yeah, Bridge. You make the great Alyssa Wilder nervous. Guess my matchmaker skills are back."

"Matchmaker skills?" She replies with a raised eyebrow.

I grin, "Well, back in LA I set up my best friend with her current girlfriend. I knew they'd hit it off. And now I get to gloat over it all the time." She giggles. "And now, I thought I'd that same vibe between you two so I figured I'd invite you over to the table and make you welcome."

She gasps, "You had ulterior motives, you sneak!" She tickles me. I squirm around and laugh uncontrollably.

"Alright, alright, you got me….stoooppp…with the tickles…" I fall off my bed and open my eyes to see Bridget peering down at me.

"You really are a spazz."

"Bridge, you don't know the half of it. Just wait until you hear about the bunnies."

"Bunnies?" She questions amused.

"Ah huh, bunnies." I say seriously. The bunnies with chainsaws are no laughing matter.

"Alright then…" She looks at me weirdly. "Have you gotten hit with a soccer/ lacrosse ball in the head too many times?" She giggles.

I pout and cross my arms, still laying on the floor, "That only happened like…" I attempt to count the times. "Alright you may have a point." She laughs and helps me up. "Speaking of soccer, have any games coming up that Wiles and I should know about? You know to bring large signs and completely embarrass you?"

"Er..nope…nothing…" I pout and batt my eyes. "Ugh, fine. Yes, I have a huge tournament on Saturday and Sunday. We play like 3 games and then the semi-finals and finals are on Sunday."

"Cannn weee coomeee, pwease?" I smile innocently.

"Fine, fine…you two can come, but no signs."

"Deal. We'll just be your two biggest fans. I'll probably be too busy trying to explain soccer to Wiles." We both laugh. She's got a bit of an issue understanding our sports. She's not a sporty chick…she's more into cars and stuff which pretty much goes over both of our heads.

"Good luck with that one."

"All I can do is tryyyy. That girl is kind of a lost cause when it comes to sports. But I think she still goes just to see sporty chicks running around." We both laugh. "So want to go get the little sport-challenged one and grab some lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. Lead the way, Al." I see the way her face lights up at the mention of Wiles. I'll be gloating in no time.


	23. A Night at Grays

**Alright. I know it's been almost a week. But I felt I couldn't give you this chapter just yet.**

**1) I was hoping to see more reviews so I held out. This one should get alot because it's Spashley, alot happens, anndddd its like 3 times the size of my usual ones.**

**2) This one is long.**

**3) Haven't had too much time to write so I'm trying to space them out. I'll be back home in a week though.**

**Disclaimer: You know it.**

**REVIEWERRRRR**

**BreakYourHeart: Yeah, wellllll Coop promised no signs. We'll see what happens. Dom spence will make a comeback eventually, don't worry. Eh, Wiles is a little nervous ya know? She reallllyyy likes Bridget. SPEAKING OF GLEE...HAVE YOU SEEN THE BRITTANA/HEYA KISS THAT HAPPENED THE LAST NIGHT OF THE TOUR? It's on youtube...and juuussttttttttt made all fanfiction writers and fans of them die. xD Even though it was a little peck but stilllll. Pft, I'll always need your lady sweet talkin'...it's like sweet lady kisses, more motivation.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night at Grays<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

It's been about a week since the new girls entered my house. They've been actually kind of cool. Arden is like the definition of a Davies. Massive ladies woman and she's got the whole rocker/I don't give a crap attitude. Reminds me of a younger me. Kind of me before Alex came around. Maybe she just needs an Alex to change her, but for now it's not like she's hurting anyone. Kyla is a bit quiet until she gets used to you. Then she won't stop talking. Spencer's been great with them. She also calms me down if something happens. Liikkeee fighting for remotes for the tv or eating the last bowl of cereal. It's like having two crazy roommates. Is this really what I'm supposed to look forward to for college? Well, if it wasn't appealing before, this just makes it that much better.

"Hey Ash." Arden walks in. "Ky and I were going to go to Grays and check it out. You interested in coming? You and Spence of course." She smiles. She's been very respectful of Spencer. I'll admit that I was little wary of her. But no matter how much of a ladies woman/ womanizer she is, she's been pretty great. I guess I have Spencer to thank for this. She's pretty amazing.

"Yeah, I'll call Spencer and see." She nods and walks out of the room to go get ready. I grab my phone and hit #2 on my speed dial. What? 1 is 911…jeez, emergencies, people.

_"Hey hun."_ I smile at the sound of her voice.

"Hey yourself, beautiful."

_"Whatcha doin'?_" She's kind of adorable. I can hear her smile.

"Just relaxing in my room. Just got finished talking to Ard and she and Ky are going to Grays. She invited us along too if you want to go."

_"Yeah, if I get to spend some more time with you then why would I not want to come?"_ She giggles and I feel a huge grin spread across my face.

"Alright, do you want us to pick you up or meet up over here and we'll all go?"

_"If it isn't a problem, can you guys pick me up?"_

"Nothing's a problem concerning you, love."

_"D'aww, Ashley Davies the closet romantic."_

"Pft, please Spence there's nothing closeted about Ashley Davies." She giggles at my confident reply.

_"Alright, Ash. I'll see you in a few hours."_

"Bye, babe. Love you, see you soon."

_"Love you too, hun."_

I walk over to Arden's room where she's blasting rock music and rummaging through her closet. I hear her singing loudly with the lyrics and she's not half bad. I've heard Ky sing though and it sounds like a wailing cat. Looks like I'm not the only one with the Davies talent.

She jumps when she sees me in the doorway and I laugh a bit. She turns off her ipod and smiles. "Ya kinda scared me there." She chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"My bad, Ard. But Spence and I are coming with you guys. We have to pick her up on the way there though, we can take my car since I don't drink anymore."

"Ahhh right, Ashley Davies is party girl no more. Thanks to Spencer…and that Alex chick. You never seem to talk about her. Falling out?"

I sigh, "Yeah, we've drifted apart we stopped talking a about a month ago but Spencer doesn't know."

She raises a brow, "Spencer doesn't know?" I nod. "Kind of a bad idea, don't ya think? But hey, it's your choice." She walks into her closet and gets dressed. "You don't keep photo's of her around do you?"

"Well, there's just one that's on my dresser. I keep it there just incase I think of doing something stupid and figure the backlash from her and Spencer would suck."

Arden laughs, "She seems pretty powerful. I think I need to meet her." Oh no, I know that smirk.

"Ard, even if she was moderately in the area, she wouldn't go for you. Your not her type."

"Please, I'm every girl's type." She fires back, cockily as we walk back into my room. Alright, our resemblance is scary. "Especially the hot ones…" She trails off looking at Alex in the picture. "Seriously…you never hooked up with her? Are you blind, woman?" She looks at me like I'm stupid. "I mean come on, that is a fine piece of sex right there." She says crudely as she oogles the picture.

I laugh, "She was my best friend Ard, she helped me out with a lot of things and knew my secrets. Of course I thought about her that way for a bit. But she brought me Spencer and I love her so much more than I could ever love Al. Now come on, I'm feeling mushy and mushy is not good when you're going to Grays to drink and dance your ass off." She laughs at my attempt to shake my ass. "Anyways, let's get Ky and go."

"Alright, alright, we all know that you're a lost puppy without Spence, let's go." I open my mouth to retort. "Don't even think about denying it…" I sigh inwardly, she has a point.

We grab Ky and all pile into one of my cars. Arden and Ky are in the back because they don't want to move once Spencer gets here. We reach the Carlin house and I turn the car off to walk up to the door. I'm greeted by a smiley Paula Carlin. "Ashley, so good to see you again." She pulls me into a hug. "How are you doing? I hear you've got some new family members. Are they in the car? You should bring them in, I'd like to meet them." She looks creepily excited.

I raise a brow, "Uh, sure, Mrs. C." I wave Arden and Kyla over. They eventually walk up.

"Hello, you two. I'm Spencer's mother." She gives them a smile.

"Hey, I'm Arden." Arden shakes Paula's hand and gives her the Davies signature smile. Yeah, that one's a charmer alright.

"I'm Kyla." Kyla smiles shyly.

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you. Spencer's been spending a lot of time over there and not just for Ashley so I figured I should meet her new friends." They look at each other. Friends? I guess they kind of are.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Carlin." Arden flashes another smile and Kyla nods. "Is Spencer ready?"

"Yeah, I'm here." She looks at the three of us. "But you all didn't have to wait for me on my doorstep." She giggles.

"Hey, that is totally your mother's doing." I smile and wink at Paula. "She wanted to meet your knew 'friends'." I chuckle.

"Mooomm," Spencer whines and we all just laugh.

"What hunny? I just thought it would be nice to know all of the Davies that you hang out with." She shrugs. "Anyways have a nice night. Kyla, you seem like the mature one. Make sure Ashley behaves."

Kyla blushes and grins, "No problem, Mrs. Carlin."

I dawn a pout towards Paula, "Don't give me that face, Ashley. Last time I saw you, you and Spencer were groping each other on my living room couch." My cheeks turn crimson.

"Uh…right…okay bye." I walk brisky to my car with Spencer's hand in mine. My blush still isn't fading. I can hear the other three laughing. I open the passenger door for Spencer and she gives me a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. I close the door.

"Get it Asshhhyyy!" Arden yells and makes an obscene gesture. I flip her off and she laughs. She turns to Paula and smiles, "Lovely to meet, you Mama C." She shakes her hand and winks before jogging over to the car, Kyla following. "Really the living room couch in her parent's house? Nice one. Had no idea that you and Spencey were such exhibitionists. Let me in on the next time your doin' that, I'm into a little voyeurism every now and then." She winks and I know she's just goofing around and doing some sisterly teasing, so no hard feelings. We pile back into the car and I eventually tune her out and focus on the road. Only noticing Spencer's hand stroking mine as I drive to Grays.

We arrive at Grays and I take Spencer's hand, leading her in. Arden and Kyla disappear from my view. I walk over to the bar and sit, Spencer chooses to play with my hair and stand in between my legs. The thought of us being so cuddley in public makes me smile. "Ashley, I see you two are still going strong." Kat says from behind the bar.

"Yeah, couldn't be happier." I grin and kiss Spencer's cheek. "Two Cokes, Kat? Please." She just shakes her head, smiling and grabs the drinks for us. "Thanks."

I glance around the club sipping my drink. It's pretty packed tonight. I glance around and see Kyla cozying up to some tall, tanned guy. She totally switches personalities when we go out, I swear. Might be liquid courage. Spencer pulls me up from my seat and leads me to the dance floor. I smile and circle my arms around her. Her back is to my front and she's moving against me deliciously. I pull her tight to my body and she grinds into my front which makes my breath hitch. I place slow kisses down her neck, eventually nestling my face into the crook of her neck. After a few more songs involving dirtier than usual dancing on our parts, we break off from the crowd and grab some waters. Spencer is giving me this look that sends shivers down my spine. Her eyes are sparkling mischievously. I know I'm in for a little Dom Spencer time once we get back to my house.

I hear a ruckus over the music. I see Arden heatedly arguing with the guy Kyla was cozying up to. She pushes him backwards and that's enough to make me hurry over to the situation, Spencer's hand still clasped in mine.

"Arden, back off." Kyla pleads and tries to drag her away from the situation.

"No, fuck that. This douchebag was about to sexually assault my sister." Arden growls.

"You should listen to her little one, back off before you hurt yourself, " the mystery guy sneers. At the mention of her height/age, Arden's temper flares up. Her eyes are a blaze and Ky even looks scared. Arden launches herself at him and hits him square in the jaw. He howls out and steps back a bit, rubbing his inured jaw. Arden shakes her hand a bit. That had to hurt.

"You're going to regret that, pip squeak." He slams her back into the wall and proceeds to ram a fist into her stomach. She cries out and slumps against the wall a bit. Kyla looks on helplessly. Spencer has my hand in a vice grip. I squeeze her hand and she loosens up just enough for me to slip through. I lunge into him just as he pulls back to lay another punch into Arden. Punching him in the side, knocking the air out of him. He doubles over, gasping for air. I run over to Arden and look at her, she's loosing consciousness. I lift her up and exit Grays with Spencer and Kyla tailing me. I send an apologetic glance towards Kat who motions for me to call her later.

I make it to the car. Kyla opens the door and I can tell she's freaking out. "Ky, get in the back. I'm going to hand her over to you and lay her down on the back seat." I look over at Spence. "Spence, baby, grab the beach towel out of my trunk. She is so not bleeding on the leather." Ky and Spencer chuckle a bit. We eventually get Arden situated. Spencer runs around the side of the car and hops in just as I see the guy run out of the club glancing around. He spots me and I quickly put the key into the ignition as he charges. We pull out just in the knick of time. I'm panting slightly and Spencer reaches over to grasp my hand. I wince slightly as she holds it.

"Ash…that looks bad. We need to get you and Arden to the hospital." Arden whimpers in the back seat.

"No hospitals…I hate them…please…" She lets out a painful groan.

"But Ard-" Spencer tries.

"No!" Arden shouts and then doubles over more in pain, burying her face into the towel on Kyla's lap.

"Spence…let's get her to your mom alright? It's the closest we have, the hospital in LA traffic on a Friday night is at least a half hour to 45 minutes away." She nods and I drive as fast as I can to the Carlin house.

Spencer runs into her house to get her mom. I hurry around to the back seat and have Kyla help lift Arden into my arms. Arden groans in pain. "Shh…Ard…it's alright, hun…It's alright." I coo. Kyla wraps the towel around her and I carry her in.

Paula's already got the first aid kit when we get there. She looks shocked at the state Arden's in. Her nose is bloody and there are a few cuts on her face. Her hand is swollen and red from punching the guy and no telling what's wrong with her under the blood stained towel. I clench my fist in anger but wince due to the pain that is currently shooting through it. Spencer looks at me, "Ash, you should get that checked out."

I shake my head, "I'll be fine. Arden needs this more."

"At least let me ice it, hun." She pleads and I walk into her kitchen. She gets me a bag of ice. "He didn't hit you or any thing right? You didn't hurt yourself carrying her?" I shake my head.

"Spence, I'm fine." She takes my face in her hands and kisses me passionately and then pulls away, slapping my arm. "Ow, jesus, Spencer." I rub my arm. That hurt, dude.

"Don't ever do that to me again. Do you know how much that scared me? It was like you were in slow motion going to attack a guy twice your size. If you had missed and left yourself open, you and Arden would both be in there and I'd have to deal with a hysterical Kyla."

"I'm sorry Spence for worrying you, but I'm not sorry I did it. My sister was in trouble. I couldn't just let the guy hurt her." Her eyes soften and she smiles. "What?"

"You called her your sister…and truly meant it."

I shrug, "Well she is."

"Yeah, but you've accepted it." She wraps her arms around me. "I'm so proud of you Ash." I chuckle and grin, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm kind of proud of me too. Thank you, Spencer." She looks into my eyes. "I don't say it enough, but thank you for being amazing and loving me." She gets a little watery eyed and kisses my lips. Our kissing gets a little frantic as I pull her closer with my good hand. We've completely forgotten that we're in her kitchen and her mom is in the next room trying to treat my injured sister.

"Could you two stop sticking your tongues in each other's mouths long enough for me to see the damage on Ashley's hand?" Spencer pulls away quickly and we both blush.

"Mooomm…" Spencer whines.

"Get it Ash!" I hear a shout from the other room. "But I thought…" Arden coughs and groans out, "You were going to tell me the next time you two were getting…" Another cough, "freaky in public areas." Spencer blushes an even darker red and I just chuckle.

"Arden Davies…stop talking and rest." Paula commands.

"Yes, Mrs. C." We both laugh a bit. Quite the turn of events this night has had.


	24. The Tournament

**I'mmmmm finalllyyyy back hooommeee and this long-ish chapter is forrrr celebration. **

**disclaimer: Blaahhh**

**REVIWERS...Seriously guys 4? Spoilage, man. Spoilage. I'll tell ya that much. ;P**

**hptriospashley: Yeah, Ardypoo is pretty great. Spasshhleeyyy goooddnesss, is never a bad thing. It makes people a lot happier. **

**Lazy squintsquad: Yeah, Arden's a partier, she hasn't met her Alex yet, even though she's seen a picture and started drooling over her future wife without knowing it..**

**southfan12191989: Yeesss, Arden is a favorite for all. She's pretty blunt, she just needs someone to soften her up a bit, but still allow her to be who she is..and you knoowww who I meeaan. xP**

**BreakYourHeart:**

** D'Aww glad I could help make your day bettteerr-er. And I've thought of bringing Alex in early...but that would screw over the ENTIRE STORY...so yeah. Not going to do that. Hey, don't go lima heights on me, I control the fate of your precious objects of obsession in this story, so ha. Dom Spencer will be aroundddd, eventuallllyyy. Kyla is bi, so there's a fair chance that a girl might be in her future. Never know. **

**AND YES I WATCH THE WORLD CUP. Hope Solo is like...drooling-worthy eye candy...good lord. Also Alex Morgan is adorable. Wombach was my favorite for a while and then I fell for Solo and was like nope, nope...totally staring at the goalkeeper now. And heck yes, cheer for us because we're facing japan in the finals and WOOOOOOO. Yeah, and watching it tommooorrrrooowwwww. Can't wait. **

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>The Tournament<strong>

**Alex's POV**

Wiles and I wake up at the crack of dawn for Bridget's tournament. Well, crack of dawn for us, others might like to call it 9 am. I slept over at her house after a bit of parent coaxing. Me sleeping over at an ex-girlfriend's house, unsupervised, didn't go over too well, but they trust me so they eventually gave in.

We pile our stuff into Wiley's Suburban and drive to the fields. Eventually we're able to locate Bridget's team after a few minutes and set up our cooler and chairs. They're still warming up and Bridget glances over at us, flashing a smile as we wave back. Wiles can't take her eyes off of Bridget.

"Seriously, Wiles, I don't know why you haven't made a move yet." I chuckle. "You're seriously drooling and the game hasn't even started."

"Chill Cooper, all in good time. All in good time." She manically laughs. Ohhhh kay…that was slightly creepy. She looks at my creeped out expression from behind my sunglasses. "Jeez, what do you want from me? It's fucking early and I haven't had coffee."

"Wellll, sorry that you woke up later than planned and almost made us late. Not my fault you didn't have time to make coffee. I don't drink that shit."

She gasps, "How dare you call coffee shit!" She gets up and starts walking away.

"Wiles, where the hell are you going?" I call after her.

"Starbucks." She calls back.

I shake my head and chuckle. Their warm up soon ends and the start of the game is almost upon us. Bridget looks over and gives me a questioning look. I make a drinking motion and she just chuckles and gets back into the huddle.

About half way through the first half, Wiley shows up with her Starbucks and a satisfied grin on her face. I chuckle, "Better now?"

"Much." She sighs contentedly. "Did I miss much?"

"Nah, just a few penalties and off sides on the other team. Bridget's kicking ass out there though. Two assists and a goal." Wiley stares at me like I just spoke gibberish. I laugh, "It means she passed the ball and the person scored." It finally registered and she nods. "You are so sports-challenged."

She hits my arm, "Whatever. I just don't understand the lingo and all that."

I rub my arm, "Well, our girl has the ball now." Wiley's body perks up as the sees Bridget dribbling the ball down the field and dodging a defender. She fakes left and shots right, the ball hitting the top corner perfectly. The whole team gathers around her and gives her high fives and hug her as they position themselves for the next kick off.

Wiley hasn't taken her eyes off of Bridget for the entire game. She practically jumped out of her seat when a defender tripped Bridge in the last quarter. I held her down though. She huffed and pouted, but after Bridget "accidentally" kicked the ball into the defenders stomach, knocking the wind out of her a few plays later Wiley was satisfied and cheered. The ending score was 5-2. Bridget's team won.

Bridget jogged over to us and grins. "Hey you two."

I grin and hug my sweaty friend, "Hey there, you gonna make it for the next two games?" I chuckle, "It's kinda hot and noon games suck weather wise."

"Yeah, Al. I'll be fine." She looks over at Wiley and winks. "Enjoy the game, Aly?"

Wiles grins, "Of course, I might've even comprehended the rule of off-sides thanks to genius over here." She nudges me playfully.

Bridget raises a brow, "Really? How did you manage that?"

"I used a coffee analogy." We all laugh.

"Well, I've got to get going and hang with my team."

"Can we get you lunch Bridge? We're probably going to head out during your 2nd game and make it back for the 3rd."

"Yeah, that'd be great guys, thanks." She jogs off to her team tent and her teammates all greet her.

I see Wiley staring after her, "Alright, lover-girl, let's go get some food and some air conditioning, I'm not even playing and I'm sweaty." I pat her on the back.

_**Hour before the 3rd game**_

We walk towards Bridget's tent and she spots us, excusing herself from the team.

"How'd ya do?" I say as I hand her her sub.

"Not bad. We won 4-3. Got knocked around a bit though." She lifts up the side of her jersey. A bruise is forming under her ribs. Wiley is angry and practically drooling at the same time. She drops her jersey. "Fucking defender slammed an elbow into my side."

"Have you iced that?" Wiles says, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It just hurts like a bitch." She chuckles and winces slightly. "Thanks for the sandwich guys."

"No problem, super striker." I wink and she laughs.

"Super striker eh? At least you didn't bring a sign that said that."

I smirk, "What makes you think I didn't?"

Her eyes widen, "Please tell me you guys didn't bring signs."

I smile innocently, "We didn't bring signs?" No lie. I have like two signs in Wiley's trunk.

She groans, "Guyysss…"

"Hey, atleast we haven't used them….yet." Wiley smirks mischievously.

_**3rd game 4th quarter**_

Wiley's disappeared again and it's tied up. 2-2 with minutes left. I see her walking back from the parking lot with a sign in her hand. I smirk, I wonder what she's got planned. I turn back to the game as Wiley sits back down.

Bridget's dribbling the ball down the side of the field. She fakes past the defender and it's a one on one with the goalie she moves to score but the goalie collides with her for the ball, sending her sprawling over the goalie. Bridget lays there for a bit before getting back up. She's pissed and covered in dirt and grass. I look at Wiley who looks like she's about to tear the sign in half.

The goalie punts the ball down the field and in a flash Bridget's up the field. Her anger is spurring her on. Her middie passed to her and she dribbles back down the field. Winding back and kicking the ball with as much force as she has. The goalie dives for it but is a second too late. After the goal the whistle blows. The game is over. We jump out of our chairs and cheer. Bridget grins as she's attacked by her teammates. She looks over at us and sees the sign. I she looks at Wiley questioningly. Wiley motions for her to come over. She mouths 'one second'. The coach congratulates them and they're all free to go home. Bridget walks over with her soccer bag slung over her shoulder, smirking a bit.

"I thought we agreed no signs, Al."

I hold my hands up in my defense, "Hey, hey I had nothing to do with it. Please don't be angry, you're fucking scary when you're angry, I'd have hated to be that goalie." She laughs and hugs me tightly.

Wiley clears her throat, "Wellll this sign isn't to embarrass you, I hope." She smiles and turns it around. In big block letters is written, "Hey Super Striker, go out with me?" Bridget stares in shock.

"Well finally. Jeez you two are hopeless." Wiley sends me a glare.

"Of course, I will Aly." They grin and Bridget pulls her in for a kiss. They get a little heated and cat calls are heard from Bridget's teammates. I eventually break them apart.

"Jeeeeezz guys, wait til Bridget isn't all smelly." Bridget whacks me. "Hey! Who brought you two together? Huh? No respect." I pout and walk off. I can hear them laughing. I smile and turn around to see Wiley and Bridget sprinting towards me. Oh shit. I take off and Bridget tackles me to the ground Wiley landing ontop of me as well. "Guysss…" I whine. "As much as I'd love to be in your threesome, I'm gonna have to pass until Bridget doesn't smell like she rolled around in cow shit."

"Oh come on, Al. You know you find me irresistable." She bats her eyes at me.

"I..uh…no comment." They both laugh at me. "Now come on goobers, we've got some celebrating to do."


	25. A Few Damages Can't Stop a Davies

**Alright guys, here's chapter 25. Unfortunately I've hit a bit of a writers block with both stories...I just don't have the urge to write right now. So I don't know when I'm going to have the chapters up. Plus I've got a ton of stuff to do before school starts up. The only thing you guys can do is leave a few reviews to guilt me into writing, because right now I'm not all that compelled. Sorry lurkers and reviewers.**

** I did write a little Brittana one-shot called "The Striker and the Keeper" if anyone's interested. **

**Disclaimer: You know it.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**BreakYourHeart: A million sweet lady kisses? Wow, I'm honored. Glad you ship Briley.**

**Squintsquad03: I'm willing to look past your coffee addiction. Rapinoes hair was sadly mistreated in sunday's game. And we shallll not talk about the horror that was the last bit of that thing. xD**

**Read, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Damages Can't Stop a Davies<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Well, I ended up with a broken hand. It sucks. I can't play my guitar and I can't write. Spencer isn't too happy for two reasons. One I hurt myself and put myself in danger. Two, I can't "do" Spencer with my right hand, so she's been a little deprived. Going to have to attempt to use the left and a whole lot of tongue. Too graphic? Too bad.

Arden was a lot worse off. Stitches above her eyebrow, a busted lip, a mild concussion, a broken hand and a few cracked ribs. She's been doing ok. Kyla's been waiting on her hand and foot for saving her from that douchebag. Arden's insisted that she doesn't need her to do things for her, but Kyla is relentless. Apparently Arden was about to take some girl home and do…things, and ask if Kyla needed a way back or if she was going with me or her new friend. But she saw Ky struggling against the guy who was all over her and grabbing at her. Arden stepped up and that's when I came in. What can I say…the Davies girls stick together. In the little time that we've gotten to know each other we've bonded quite a bit. Plus they both love Spencer and I of course love Spencer so it's worked out pretty nicely.

Glen came over once and looked pretty smitten with Ky but I didn't see anything coming from that. Kyla is way out of Glen's league….plus that'd be weird. My sister and her brother. Ugh. Plus it's Glen. Ew, ew, ew badddd images. Happy that didn't happen.

Arden's still playing the field even with her injuries. It makes her look like some sort of beaten and bruised hero and it has the girls going wild. She's brought home three different girls this week. Little Davies has some game.

I walk out into my hallway and spot a familiar face ducking out of Arden's room. Carmen Reed. I went to elementary and middle school with her younger sister Lucy. , I don't keep in touch with Lucy. Carmen's just back because she goes to UCLA. Wait…out of Arden's room? Seriously? Carmen's like 19 and in college. Carmen looks up from rummaging through her purse and I give her a questioning look.

"What?" She says, fishing her keys out of her bag.

"Nothing, nothing…just that you're officially a pedo."

She laughs, "Arden's pretty cool and very talented." She wiggles her brows.

"Ew, seriously, Carm. How did you two meet anyways?"

"I actually thought she was you for like two seconds and called out 'Davies' at Starbucks she turned and I apologized. Then she explained the whole half-sister thing and why she's fairly beat up and we got talking…and weeellll here I am." She gives a slight chuckle.

"You are aware that the kid is 16 right?" I nudge her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Mama Ashley." She teases. "It was just a little fling. You know how Arden is, she doesn't get attached. Much like you when you were her age. That Alex chick came along and turned you around real quick though." She winks. She and Alex have never met. Carmen contacted me about a week after she left. "She's a good kid, Ash. She just needs herself one of those people to turn her around, not everyone is as lucky as you to have two."

Correction Carm, had two. No one knows still about Alex's and my falling out so I just I nod and agree, "Yeah...I know."

"Hey Carm, you left this in my room." Arden walks over gingerly. It's amazing that she can pick up girls and do what she did all night with Carmen in that condition. I'm pretty impressed by my little sister. "Hey, Ash." She shoots me a grin that basically says 'I just got laid' and hands over Carmen's phone.

"Hey." I say, looking between the two of them.

Carmen takes the phone and winks at Arden who grins like a cheshire cat. Ugh, don't need hints as to what they were doing all night.

"So I'll see ya around Carm?" Arden asks, pulling Carmen into her arms.

Carmen walks into her and wraps her arms around Arden. "Yeah, I've gotta get back home and visit Luce for a while. She just got back from a trip somewhere. Mom was pretty vague about it. But, I'll call you when I'm back in town and looking for some fun." She grins and kisses Arden on the lips softly. Arden lets go and Carmen turns around to walk away, but not before having a firm smack land on her ass. Carmen turns around and looks behind her, raising a brow at Ard. She just winks and smirks at her. Carmen shakes her head and exits the hallway and we hear the front door open and close.

"Huh…you've got a talent there, Ard." I muse as I ruffle her hair playfully.

"Dude….you just killed my hair." She fixes her hair. "And yeah, she was a good lay." She smirks and walks off. There's no saving that one. She's an addict. Her addiction: Women.


	26. A Night of Celebration Part One

**Hey guys, here's a long one for ya. Youuuu thought I forgot about the claimed "threesome" in Until the Day I Die didn't you? Well its heheeerree. Sadly this series is going to come to a close in the next few chapters. I've loved writing this since November but I don't think I can take it anywhere else. But be on the look out, because my Malex story will still be going on, and My Brittana story I will hopefully start writing and it'll be up by the fall.**

**Dislcaimer: Don't own blahblahhhh**

**REVIEWERS**

**squintsquad03: Yeah, that Arden. She's a trooper.**

**BreakYourHeart: Hey, I've got a busy schedule ahead so I can't promise too much, lady. Arden is quiittee the magician with those hands even with her injuries. I actually haven't read that story. I don't really read Faberry centric fan fiction. I really only read Faberry if it comes with a whooleee lotta Brittana. D'aww. You're so sweeettttt. Thank you for all your reviews over the course of this story.**

**Songs used: What If you- Joshua Radin**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night of Celebration Part One<strong>

**Alex's POV**

I wake up with a groan. My head is pounding and its killing me. I feel two bodies pressing up against me…wait…I open my eyes and she Bridget and Wiley on either side of me…naked. My eyes widen. Shit. What the fuck happened last night? I sit up and rub my head. We're in Wiley's room. I look at the clock. Thank god today is a teacher planning day otherwise we'd be fucked. Great, I have to pee..and there's no clear direction out without waking one of them up…eh, might as well be Wiles. I push on Wiley's shoulder and she groans in her sleep before opening an eye and seeing a half covered naked me. She shoots up and looks at me and then Bridget and then herself but then rubs her head and sighs.

I climb out of bed and grab a towel that was on the floor, wrapping it around myself before entering the bathroom. I look at my reflection and I'm surprised at what I see. Teeth marks on my body and a few hickies on my neck and chest and to top it all off my wrists are bruised. I can only remember snippets of what actually happened last night, due to our celebration involving some rum and various other liquors. Think, Cooper. Think. Remember.

_**Flashback**_

_**Last Night**_

_The final whistle sounds and the crowd goes wild. I jump out of my seat and cheer for Bridget's team. They won! They won the championship! Wiles hugs me and basically lifts me off the ground. I squirm and whine for her to put me down._

_"Sorry, Coop. Got a little excited. She's my girlfriend after all ya know?" I chuckle and shake my head at the goofy grin she gets from saying the word "girlfriend". They're hopeless. _

_I feel the pocket of my jeans buzz as Bridget runs over and tackles Wiley to the ground, kissing her passionately. Get it, Wiles._

_I pull my phone out and see the words "Luce" flash. I jog away from all the noise of the cheering crowd and slide open my phone, pressing my hand to my other ear._

_"Luce?" I ask._

_"Hey there's my favorite hero." I roll my eyes. She insists on calling me her hero since I pushed her to get clean. _

_"Not a hero, Luce. Didn't expect to hear from you so soon."_

_"Yeah, well they've let me out on a trial run. See how I do. And if all's good, I can start my new life." _

_I grin, "That's great, Luce."_

_"Yeah, listen. My sister's back in town. She'll be here in a few minutes. I figured since you and Wiles are done that maybe-"_

_"Luce…" I whine. "You are not setting me up with your sister."_

_"Oh come on, she's smokin' and she's a college student from UCLA. You can gab about how smart you guys are and blah blah blah." I chuckle._

_"Fine. But I'm bringing Briley with me."_

_"Ah, operation Briley is now accomplished, eh?"_

_"Yeah." I look over at the loving couple. "They're adorable. Plus Wiles would love to see you again."_

_"Yeah, sure. Just get over here soon." She hangs up._

_I jog over to Bridget and Wiley. "Hey love birds. We're heading somewhere." They look up at me._

_"Where, exactly, are we going my fine lady friend?" Wiley hops up and pulls Bridget with her. _

_"Surprise, but Bridge, you might want to shower, smelly. One stop and then we're celebrating!" Wiley hoots and Bridget rolls her eyes._

_"Gimme a hugggg, Al." Bridget hugs me, sucessfully coating me in sweat and stench and kissing my cheek._

_"Eww..seriously Bridge, save your musk for your lovah over there." I shake her off and they laugh at me as I head to the car._

_**An hour and a half later**_

_I've managed to hurry everyone up with showers and such and the three of us pile into my Honda Civic. I text Luce before I drive off, telling her we're on our way. _

_I allow Wiles and Bridget to be in the backseat only if their hands are where I can see them and there's only minor kissing. I definitely don't want stains back there. _

_"Cooopppp, plleeasee…" Wiles whines and Bridget chuckles at her girlfriend._

_"No, Wiles. Be patient. You'll see when we get there." I spot the road to Luce's house approaching so I need a distraction. I look into the rearview mirror at Bridget and cough. She looks up and I attempt to communicate to her to make a distraction. Which apparently works because she just pulled Wiles into a heated lip-lock. Normally I would discourage this, but it needs to be done. _

_I pull into Luce's driveway and it looks like they haven't broken for air. I chuckle before I see Wiley's hand slip under my shirt. Pft, not in my car bitch. _

_"Oi, Briley! I don't need stains back there." Bridget pulls away with a smirk and winks at me and Wiles just looks dazed._

_The door to the house opens, "Hey, Coop, don't wake up my neighboorhood." Lucy rasps out and leans against her doorframe._

_Wiley's eyes widen and she looks at me. "Luce is out?" I nod and smile. She jumps out of the backseat and sprints towards Lucy, hugging her and spinning her around._

_"Alyssa…don't hurt her." Bridget chastises. Wiley puts Lucy down. _

_"Any girl who's got that thing whipped is a friend to me." Lucy grins as we walk up. "Hence why Coop over there got my respect and became my herooo." She teases and I give her a hug. "Coop, come on, you of all people don't get all huggy with me."_

_"Sorry, couldn't help it. I could've pulled a Wiley though and tossed you around. Still not too late." I smirk and she chuckles shaking her head._

_"No, no, I'm good on those." She turns to Bridget. "Nice to see you again, Bridge." She gives her a polite hug. Bridget came with us to visit Lucy in rehab a while back since I couldn't stop talking about operation Briley and our newest addition to the group._

_"Likewise, Luce." Bridget flashes her pearly whites in a warm grin._

_"Well, let's get in here. Carm's been waiting to meet Coop and Bridget."_

_"Carm's back?" Wiles says excitedly._

_"Yes, yes, you're teenage wet dream fantasy is back." Lucy teases which earns a slap from Wiley and a roll of the eyes. "Oi, I just got out of rehab, dude. Don't go slapping me around."_

_"Chill, little sister. I should be slapping you around for not telling me you were in rehab in the first place." I hear an amused voice from the kitchen. I soon see just who that voice belongs to and wow. _

_Carmen Reed. Long wavy brown hair, carmel skin, definitely got more of the Latina sex appeal from their mother than Lucy did. Definitely got the Latina assets if you know what I mean. She smirks at me, obviously noticing me checking her out. "And you, must be Coop." I chuckle softly. Of course Luce would never use my first name. _

_"Yeah, my nickname actually. Alex Cooper. Alex or Coop. Either way you can call me anything you like." I smirk and give her a once over and she raises her brows as I'm sure everyone else in the room has. I'm usually not so forward but I'm feeling pretty confident right now. _

_"Get it, Coop." Wiles hoots effectively breaking the mood and Lucy hits her arm._

_I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the Latina. "Wiles hasn't changed has she in the past years?" _

_"No, Alyssa definitely hasn't." Carmen smiles amusedly. I raise my eyebrows. I've never heard someone say Wiley's first name besides Bridget. Wonder what their story is. _

_**Later that Night**_

_It's been great catching up with Lucy and Carmen isn't too bad herself. She keeps running her fingers along my arm, giving me goosebumps. I eventually get up to use the restroom and do a little exploring of the house. _

_Once my business has been taken care of I walk down the hallway, passing by family photos. I see what I assume to be Luce's room complete with a jet black bass and posters of various rock bands. I move onto the next room. It's emptier, a lot less personal items in it. Must be Carmen's since she moved into her dorm. I see a few posters and spot a guitar in the corner. _

_I walk into the room, careful not to touch anything. Looking at various pictures, there's one that looks pretty recent. It's at Starbucks with a girl. The girl looks strangely like Ash, I mean the hairs a little different but I swear the nose crinkle is the same. I mean I'm pretty sure I'm imagining it. I must miss her. I sigh and sit on her bed. My fingers feel the urge to do something so I pick up the guitar and strum a few notes of a song I've been working on._

What if you

Could wish me away

What if you

Spoke those words today

I wonder if you'd miss me

When I'm gone

It's come to this, release me

I'll leave before the dawn

But for tonight

I'll stay here with you

Yes, for tonight

I'll lay here with you

But when the sun

Hits your eyes

Through your window

There'll be nothing you can do

What if you

Could hear this song

What if I

Felt like I belong

I might not be leaving

Oh so soon

Began the night believing

I loved you in the moonlight

So, for tonight

I'll stay here with you

Yes, for tonight

I'll lay here with you

But when the sun

Hits your eyes

Through your window

There'll be nothing-

_I abruptly stop when I spot a figure out of the corner of my eye. "Alex, don't stop…" She says softly. I suddenly feel exposed, like I just let her in on a larger part of me that no one sees. No one knows that I play or write. I keep it to myself._

_"No, I just that's all I've got worked out anyways…It's not finished." I place the guitar back in it's stand and run my fingers through my hair, exhaling nervously. "Sorry for being in here Carm."_

_"Nah…I like seeing you in my room…on my bed." She suggestively jokes coming to sit next to me. _

_"Yeah?" I turn my head towards her, smirking slightly._

_"Yeah." She leans in and captures my lips in a kiss. Soon enough I'm on my back with her straddling me. Her hands are working under the front of my shirt as I've already tossed hers somewhere, and I groan into our kiss, tangling my fingers in her hair. She kisses down my neck as her hands pull my bra down to expose and play with my breasts. I feel a fire spark down in my core. I move my hands down her back, gripping her ass firmly and rocking her hips into me which elicits a moan from both of us. Her hands move down to my jeans, hastily unbuckling my belt and undoing the zip, she tugs them down to my knees to get a good position. Her fingers don't hesitate as they graze my folds. It dawns on me…what am I doing? Who am I? I'm becoming someone else. Before I can say something I hear a "Get it, Coop." from the doorway and see Wiles raising a brow at us._

_My eyes widen, "Shit." I roll out from under Carmen and off the bed, hastily pulling my jeans up and getting up. I see Lucy appear from beside Wiles with the same expression. Glancing from her sister to me. They definitely didn't expect me to be in this position. I buckle my belt and smooth out my shirt, adjusting my bra as Carmen just sits there shirtless. "Listen, guys, can you give us a minute? Promise no funny business." They nod and walk off, no doubt to tell Bridge. _

_End flashback_

I dress myself after finding scattered items of clothing and jog down stairs. I enter Wiley's kitchen and grab some aspirin and water. I start making some toast. There's thudding around upstairs. The lovebirds are up.

A few minutes later, toast is done and the two come down the stairs, Bridget in better shape than Wiles. "Coop, step away from the breakfast food." Wiles rasps in a groan.

"Hey, hey…I only made toast. I can manage that." Bridget chuckles. "So..how are you guys…I mean I guess that was your first time as a couple…" They shake their heads and smile.

"Al, that was totally about comforting you, remember? We didn't touch each other. Although you were happy to reciprocate." My eyes widen and images come rushing back.

"Yeah..I guess…I've just gotta put all my pieces together. I've remembered until you walking in on me and Carm, working on the rest." I take a few sips from my water and take a bite of toast, hoping to calm my stomach.

"Well, we'll be here if you need reminding of our parts." Bridget smiles, "And in the mean time, I'll cook us some breakfast. Aly make some coffee. And by us, I mean us me and Alyssa. I know you hate all that is breakfast and coffee." She chuckles and starts grabbing things from the fridge. I sit down at the table and attempt to remember more. What was that talk about?


	27. A Night of Celebration Part Two

**Here's another longish one for ya guys. I just wrote the last chapter and wow...it's come full circle ya know. I started this almost nine months ago. Sad to see it go, but I think it's time. Only a few more chapters after this one. Don't worry, I worked a nice Spashley fluff one in there for ya. I promise there will be more Davies in the next one. And hey, more reviews, more I post. Yes I'm holding the chapters hostage. ;P**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of the SON**

**Lovely loyal REVIEWERS:**

**Squintsquad03: True, true. But the two attractive females are definately a good sign of sommmeething. xD**

**southfan12191989: No worries, here's your update. And I don't know if I'll write more south. It's kind of hard for me to think about topping this story unless its like a majorly drastic change in characters. Never know though, maybe someday. **

**BreakYourHeart: You are such a Briley addict aren't ya? Brittana will come eventually. Maybe sometime next month, I don't know when I'll start it. I've got quite a bit to do. There's definately some rated M and some wiley povs for ya. ;P But there are emotions in this and the next few, sooorryy to disappoinntt. xP**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY lovely lurkers and ravishing reviewers.**

* * *

><p><strong>A night of celebration part 2<strong>

**Alex's POV**

So Carmen and I had to talk…

_Flashback_

_Carmen looks at me curiously. "Carmen…you're great, you really are. You're funny and sexy and gorgeous, but-"_

_"Hey, I get it alright? You're not that kind of girl. I was surprised you let yourself get this far though." I look at her surprised and she just shrugs it off. Can she really tell that's not what I do? "From what I've heard about you…You don't seem the type to have no strings attached casual sex on the first night of meeting someone."_

_I chuckle, "Luce told you all about me, huh?"_

_"Well, we had some time once she got home and explained who helped her get clean. She calls you her hero ya know?"_

_I roll my eyes, "I just did what people were too afraid to do. Confront Lucy Reed." I smile playfully and toss Carmen her shirt which she slips on easily. _

_"Yeah, well. I'm glad someone's here to look out for my little sister, even when I'm in LA." She smiles at me and kisses my cheek._

_"What was that for?" I grin and rub my cheek a little._

_She shrugs, "I dunno. I just felt like doing it. You know, I think you're really sweet, but I bet you're pretty feisty in bed." She whispers, kissing my neck softly. Feisty…My mind triggers images of that night. I shoot up from the bed and rub my neck, nervously. "Well, it was nice meeting you Carm. We uh gotta go celebrate Bridget's victory in a way that we really shouldn't around Lucy when she's just got back from rehab."_

_Carmen nods, eying me suspiciously, "Yeah sure." I turn to leave. "Hey Al? You sure I haven't met you before. You seem awful familiar."_

_"Maybe I saw you around. I used to live in LA. I went to King High."_

_"Hmm..no. I just got back from-" Her words cut off and I glance back at her wondering why she stopped. Her hand covering her mouth. "Shit."_

_"What?" I walk back to her._

_"No…you can't be…_that_ Alex. The Alex from her picture. The Alex who..."_

"_Wait, what Alex?_ _Carm?"_

_"I can't believe I almost fucked Ashley's Alex…" She whispers to herself. My eyes widen. Ashley's Alex? She knows Ash? Ash has been talking about me?_

_"Wait…you know Ash? Ashley Davies?"_

_She nods, "Yeah, She and Luce went to middle school together before we moved up here." Luce and Ash were friends? What? How did I not know? "I contacted her when I started at UCLA. I saw her a couple of days ago before I left, actually."_

_It sinks in that my present and my past are now connecting in a weird way. "How is she?" I ask quietly, looking down a my hands._

_"She's great. She's in love with Spencer and they couldn't be happier…thanks to you. God, I can't believe I didn't put it together sooner. The two versions of you I heard were almost identical…but, you're not quite matching them right now. Did something happen to you Al?" I freeze up. She's the first to ask me something like that. Everyone hasn't seen the gradual change because they've been around me all the time._

_"No. Nothing happened." I lie. I can't have something like that getting back to Ash._

_"Bullshit. I'm a psychology major. I know something's up." She puts her hand on my shoulder and I quickly pull away._

_"Back off Carmen. You don't fucking know me, all you wanted was a good fuck before you go back to your life in LA so don't fucking act like you care." I growl out, stomping out of her room. I don't bother to look back as she calls after me._

_"Bridge, Wiles, we're leaving. We've gotta celebrate in other ways." I hint to them and they nod, also confused by my mood change._

_End of flashback_

I groan putting my head in my hands. "Shit…I hurt Carmen." Wiley's head whips around.

"You what?" She almost yells.

"Babe, calm down." Bridget wraps her arms around Wiles who is taking deep breaths. Bridget places a few kisses and I can see Wiles relaxing a bit. God, she's whipped.

"I said some things that I shouldn't have and accused her. I may have hurt her feelings." I rub the back of my neck. "What's the deal between you two anyways? She uses your first name."

Wiley sighs, "We grew up together…and she was my first."

"Your first what?" I push.

"Everything." Wiley looks at her feet, scuffing them against the floor. Bridget has let go of her and is now, tilting her chin up.

"Hey, it doesn't matter to me. It's in the past. All I care about is you now, alright?" Bridget places a kiss on Wiley's lips and Wiles grins.

"Yeah." She grins goofily, but it fade a bit when she turns back to me. "I swear Al, you better apologize for whatever you did because if you don't Luce'll be after your ass too."

I roll my eyes, "God, I know." Wiles opens the trash to throw her leftovers out. I spot a red cup.

_Flashback_

_We make it back to Wiley's house. I've been quiet most of the ride. My driving was a little jerkier and speedier than usual. I don't think they noticed much by their little make out session in the back._

_"Coop, dude, what's up with you? " Wiley questions as she shuts her front door. "Sexually frustrated? Because damn that was my bad." She smiles and pauses looking thoughtful for a moment. "Although I could've kept quiet and watched you two go at it." She wink and Bridget rolls her eyes._

_I decide to take the easy way out and play along, "Yeah, guess I am. But we can help by partying it up, because Bridge deserves a night of fun." I playfully smack Bridget's ass and Wiles hits me on the head._

_"Dude, don't touch my woman." Wiley growls out._

_"Your woman?" Bridget raises a brow. _

_"I mean…uh.." Wiley stammers looking for a way out, she looks to me for help._

_"Nah, dude you're on your own on this one." I smirk and wrap an arm around Bridget who rests her head on my shoulder playfully teasing her girlfriend by grazing my side._

_"Mutiny I tell you!" Wiley huffs and stomps off towards the bar grabbing a few red cups for drinks._

_Bridget giggles and hits my arm, "You be nice."_

_I smile, "Yes ma'am." I motion with my hand and wink. "After you, m'lady." _

_She rolls her eyes and walks over to Wiley who's fixing some sort of drink. I really don't drink. But tonight I feel like I need it to not be an asshole. I just need to loosen up, forget about that night, forget about Ash, and forget about Carmen thinking she knows me. _

_It's been a few drinks and we're all giggly, we stumble up the stairs and I almost knock Wiley's drink out of her hand, I'm obviously more drunk than the both of them. Bridget isn't much of a drinker and Wiles can hold her liquor. I've been a flirty mess all night._

_"Jeez…you guys are like…my best friends. You know the other day when I joked about a threesome? I think it'd be kinda cool. But like…you guys haven't been together and like..stuff…and…like I don't do that shit…and I mean…dude…" I sniffle, images of tonight coming back. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why does shit happen to me? I can't believe my luck. Why do I do things?" I'm letting tears trickle down my face and Bridget looks at me concerned. _

_"Al…honey…" She brushes my hair from my eyes. She looks up at Wiley, trying to communicate with her, but I can't see Wiles behind me. Bridget leans in and kisses my lips softly. I'm shocked but I'm completely drunk so I wrap my arms around her and let it happen. I'm getting into the kiss when I feel another set of hands wrap around from behind. I continue to kiss Bridget slightly sloppily in my haze whilst running my fingers through her long blonde hair. The other set of hands move under my shirt and graze up my stomach. I shiver and lean back into the arms. I feel a few kisses being placed on the back of my neck. Bridget pulls away and Wiley lifts my shirt off of me. Bridget smirks and kisses my collarbone down to my bra clad breasts. I groan and attempt to pull her closer but Wiley's arms wrap around mine and bring them behind me. Wiley whispers softly, "Let us, take care of you Al…relax." I struggle a bit as Bridget reaches behind me and unclasps my bra, but I'm at a weakened state from the alcohol and kissing. Bridget runs her fingers down my sides and up under my breasts, weighing them in her hands. Wiley presses a few kisses to my neck as my head lolls back in a gasp. Bridget took a nipple into her mouth and it sent a jolt down to my clit. I groan softly as she rolls my other nipple in her hand. Bridget continues to play with my breasts as Wiley bites down on my sweet spot, eliciting a moan from me.. Wiley knows me better than anyone in bed so its no surprise that she'd use my weak spot against me. My arms slack a bit in her grip and she whispers softly, "Are you going to be good, Al?" I nod, bitting my lip as Bridge rubs me through my jeans. Wiley growls softly and bites my neck again. "Yes…I'll be good." I whimper out. "Good girl." Wiley lets go of my wrists. They feel sore and I think I'm going to have a bruise. _

_End flashback_

**Wiley's POV**

I watch Alex, obviously remembering our night together. We'd had sex before, I mean I was her first, but it was nothing like how much I got off at just looking a Bridget pleasuring her and vice versa. God, I'm head over heels.

_Flashback_

_Bridget is yanking off Alex's jeans and underwear as I run my fingers down her sides. I know I've used her weaknesses against her, but hey what's the use in finding those spots if I can't use them to my advantage? I whisper soothing words to Alex. She's been weird all night, the drinks helped her out but there's still something not quite there. We decided to do this because she's upset, it's not an us thing…it's a her thing. We're her closest friends and she needs to be comforted. The closeness that I know comes from having sex with Alex is just what she needs. There was a agreement with each other when it was first proposed that we wouldn't touch each other and we wouldn't consider this a first time, because to be honest…I'd rather sweep this one off her feet. _

_Alex's arms suddenly wrap around my neck and break me out of my musings. I look down and see Bridget's head in between Alex's legs. Alex whimpers and pulls me closer, capturing my lips in a hot needy kiss. I slowly give into the comfort it brings. Alex was comforting when I needed it, with one kiss she could calm my nerves. She was safe. I reach up and knead her breasts with my hands. She moans into my mouth, still writhing from Bridget's ravishing her body. I pull away and look at Bridget going at Alex. Damn, that's fucking hot. Bridget looks up at me as her hand disappears in between Coop's legs. She's smirking and her mouth is covered in Coop's wetness. I moan inwardly at the sight. My girlfriend is fucking sexy. _

_Soon enough Alex is jerking and crying out as her release hits. I soothe her as she comes down from her high, falling back to rest on me. I lift her up and wrap her arms about my neck. Bridget pulls back the covers so I can lay her down. She's panting trying to recover. _

_"Nice work, babe." I grin and wink at my blonde. _

_I look at her dark eyes and she smirks, "Well, eventually…" She leans in close to me, "you'll be in that position but not before I fuck your brains out." My eyes widen. _

_"Bridget Vassar the dominant little sex kitten? Who knew?" I tease and brush some hair from her face._

_"There's a lot you don't know about me, hun." She winks and turns back to Alex, who's sitting up and stretching a bit._

_"Damn guys…like…wow." She mumbles a bit in her drunken state. She's sobered up a bit. "I kind of want to thank you…if that's ok." She smirks at us. Does she mean..? I look at Bridget who's looking at me like she's asking permission again. I nod because I know Alex is going to be one persistent bitch when we refuse and she'll feel she owes us. Coop doesn't like to owe anything. She pays her debts very quickly, mind you._

_She grabs Bridget and kisses her fully, undressing her. Wow…my ex and my current are fucking right infront of me. Why am I not jealous? Because I trust both of them with everything._

_End flashback_

**Wiley's POV**

And that was pretty much how it went. Alex had her way with Bridget and me and then we all passed out in my bed only to wake up naked next to each other in the morning with hangovers and headaches. Probably not what we had in mind for celebration.


	28. Apologies Explanations and Return Trips

**Weelll here's another one for ya guys. There is appearences of the Davies. And don't worry, I promise spashley fluff in the next one. Anyways, there's only two more after this one. Sad to see it end.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON**

**REVIEWERS:**

**southfan12191989: D'aww thank you. **

**squintsquad03: Yerp, review and the chapters don't get hurt and go freely. xP Yeah...Alex was previously...occupied.**

**BreakYourHeart: Totally a Briley addict in denial. Spashley's comin' don't worry. Pft, emotions, who neeeeeds em? Oh right...people and other things besides machines. xP**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY you lovely people that have followed me these past months.**

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies, Explanations, and Return Trips<strong>

**The next day**

**Alex's POV**

I take a deep breath before getting out of my car and knock on the door. The door opens to reveal a not so friendly looking Luce behind it. I groan inwardly, this is not going to be good.

"Oh hey Coop…fancy meeting you here. Up for another Fuck n' Run I suppose." She says bitterly, narrowing her eyes at me. "That was low Coop. Really low. She's my fucking sister, dude."

I shake my head, "That's not even how it happened, Luce."

"Yeah, well I have to fill in the blanks because Carmen won't talk to me. She's been upstairs the whole time or she's been eating silently. She's my sister Coop." Lucy's temper is flaring. I know she's very protective, but usually I'm on the other side of this. She pushes me back and I try to keep my cool and stand my ground.

"Let me talk to her, Luce. I'm here to apologize, not to cause trouble. So please." I plead to her. Her eyes soften a bit, considering it. "Luce, you know me, you know I wouldn't-"

"I don't know if I do, Al. You were so different the other night. You were this cocky little bitch around my sister and I didn't like it. It wasn't the Coop I know, the Coop who helped me." She glares.

I scoff, I'm tired of people telling me I've changed. "Luce, just let me in."

She shakes her head, "I can't have my sister hurt again. I can't believe I thought I'd set you two up."

Alright, now I'm just getting sick of being accused, "Fucking let me in Luce or-"

"Or what? Big bad Coop is gonna hurt me? You really have changed." She scoffs. "." She punctuates every word with a push. Pushing me down her driveway.

"I'm warning you, Luce…" I growl out. My temper is rising and I don't know if I'll be able to control myself.

"What Coop? Come on, hit me." She pushes me hard and I sprawl back onto the grass on my back. Fuck that hurt. I definitely scratched up my back on a rock. She just chuckles. "Serves you right."

I'm on my feet in a flash and we end up wrestling each other onto the lawn. We try to pin each other down and her hand slaps me across the face. I wince at the sting and it's enough for her to get the upper hand. She pins me into the grass and winds back. "Stop! Luce!" We both turn our heads and see Carm standing in the doorway.

Lucy whines, "Carm, come on. After what she did to you, you should be happy I'm about to-"

"Lucy, you don't know, shit. Get inside, right now." Carmen commands, her voice almost a growl. Lucy looks between us, torn. Carmen getting all demanding is kinda hot…Lucy eventually gets off of me and storms into the house.

I get up, fixing my hair and brushing dirt and debris off of me, careful not to aggravate the scratch on my back which I'm sure is bleeding. "So, mind telling me why my little sister was about to kick your ass?" She says seriously, staring me down.

"She's very protective of her big sister." I shrug, walking up to her. "I just was the bad guy in her eyes. Not that I didn't deserve it." Carmen looks at me curiously. "Listen, Carm…I'm so sorry about the other night. I just…I wasn't in the right state of mind and you struck a nerve and I lashed out. I'm really sorry, I hope you can accept my apology."

"I might…" She says seriously. "If you take me out for a coffee."

"Ugh, you chicks and your coffee." I remark playfully. She pushes me lightly. "Alright, alright. Come on." I smile at her and mumble, "Jeez you Reed's and the pushing of the Coop."

**At the nearby playground**

**Alex's POV**

We got coffee at Starbucks and drove over to the playground. I felt it was a good place for me to be, it was the place Wiles and I talked before _it _happened. I think I owe Carm an explanation.

"The playgound, huh?" She remarks amusedly.

"Yep." I say shortly, sitting on the swings. I sigh, "It's a good place right now…for me to explain why I acted the way I did." She sits next to me, sipping her coffee.

"Alex, you don't have to-"

"No…I need to. I need to tell, someone, at least. I dunno, I just feel like you'd be a good person. Psych major and all." She nods for me to continue. "So, Ash and I haven't been talking which I'm sure she hasn't told anyone about." Carmen nods, swinging back and forth slightly, listening intently. "We got into a fight a few months ago. It was right before Wiles and I broke up, actually. Ash thought that Wiley was a bad influence for bringing me to Indigo and meeting up with Lucy, who was in her old ways." I sigh. "So I got pissed because we hadn't talked in a while and now she was trying to run my life. We agreed to stop talking and we haven't talked since."

"But why? I mean you two were best friends. You helped her be a better person. She trusted you with everything."

"Exactly, I helped her. She doesn't need me anymore, she has Spencer." I run my fingers through my hair.

"She misses you." I turn my head to look at her, her eyes searching my face. "I can tell."

"Well…anyways. Wiles knew something was wrong. We were on our way to Indigo and I was being an ass to her. She pulled over here and sat in the seat you're currently in. I told her about Ash and then I asked what she thought of our relationship. Turns out, we were both thinking the same thing. Better off friends. I mean she was great, she was my first…but she wasn't my forever, ya know?" Carmen nods and I take a deep breath. "So..we went to Indigo, planning on telling people we broke up. But before we told anyone, Lucy came up to me and kissed me." Carmen's eyebrows shoot up. She's probably shocked that Lucy would even think of kissing me. We're pretty much family. "She was high as a fucking kite and I couldn't take it anymore. I made Wiles drive her home and contact your parents so we could get her clean. We took her to rehab the next day."

"Al…I can't thank you enough. I mean, no one acknowledged her problem and I wasn't here to see it." She touches my shoulder. "Seriously, thank you."

I nod, "She was just misguided. She needed help."

"You are a big helper aren't ya?" She smiles at me and I smile weakly back, thinking of how I have to tell her the next part. She notices and gets serious again. "So…how does this explain your freak out?" I take a deep breath.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, picturing that night that I so desperately wanted to forget."I uh..well, Wiles didn't want to leave me alone to take Luce home but I insisted. I told her I'd take Lucy's car and I'd drive it home and text her when I got there." I pause, gathering my thoughts.

"Oh no..Al…" She rubs my arm and I shake it off, standing up and pacing. She just watches me.

"I uh, ran into a dealer friend of Lucy's, I'd seen him around. He was decent to me before. But this time, I was alone and Wiles and Lucy or anyone else wasn't there. He started flirting with me and I turned him down again and again, but he wouldn't take no for an answer." I clench my teeth and close my eyes hoping that I wouldn't break down sobbing. I take a shaky breath. "He…He r-raped me in the alleyway behind Indigo." Carmen gasps and I sniffle, tears starting to stream down my face. I feel arms circle around me and she pulls me into her chest. I wince slightly because my back is still sore from the fall.

"Shh…Al...I'm here…ok?" She strokes my hair gently.

"D-Don't tell anyone." I suck in breath sharply. "Please." I plead.

"I promise, Al. I won't." She whispers into my hair and places a kiss on my head.

We arrive back at the Reed house. Carmen kisses my cheek goodbye and I wince again. Lucy has a powerful slap, I think she bruised my face. Speaking of Lucy…She's at the door.

I walk up and put my hands on Lucy's shoulders, looking into her eyes, "Luce, I'm sorry. I've already made up with Carmen. Can you please forgive me?" I give her the pout and the eyes.

She rolls her eyes, "Ugh, fine. Just because you're my herrroooo and you better not be a repeat offender or your ass is mine." She looks at me with her intense eyes.

"I promise. Won't happen again, Luce." I pull her into a hug and squeeze her.

"Coop…can't…breathe." She squirms and I let go, chuckling.

"Good to have you back Luce." I wink.

"Good to have this version of you back as well." Lucy smiles and ruffles my hair.

_**Two weeks Later-The Davies House**_

**Carmen's POV**

"Oh, loverrrss I'm hooome." I call out into the house before finding Arden and Ashley in their usual fight for the remote.

They look up at me and push each other over trying to get to me first. Arden, the speedy little one that she is, plows into me and kisses my lips.

"Hey babe." She winks after she pulls away.

"Hey Ard. Miss me?" I purr into her ear.

"You know it, Carm." She smirks and pats my ass. "I can't wait to do _so_ many things to you. These past weeks have given me time to think about certain things." She purrs out playfully. I know she's only kidding we really only see each other every once in a while and hook up.

I chuckle and roll my eyes, turning to the other Davies sister, "Hey Ash, how's it goin'?"

She grins and pulls me into a hug, "Good, good Carm. How's Luce?"

"Better than ever." It's true. She got clean. Thanks to a certain special brunette. Speaking of that brunette, she never said I couldn't talk to Ash and tell her I saw her. She just said that I couldn't tell her secret. And _dios mio _, was that a secret. I couldn't believe that she kept that in for months and no one noticed.

"Good." She smiles her nose crinkling smile.

"Ash, when you get the chance, can we talk privately?" She raises a brow at my question.

"Uh yeah, sure. We can go up to my room if you like now." I nod and start to follow her up the stairs.

"Hey, no touching. That ass is mine!" Arden calls out after us, causing us both to laugh. Oh Ard. She's too cute.

I walk into Ashley's room and see the photo of her and Alex. "So…it is her." I breath out. It's finally confirmed completely.

"What?" Ashely spins around to see what I'm looking at.

"I met Alex while I was back home." I motion to the picture of them.

Ashley's eyes widen, "What? How?"

I chuckle nervously and rush out the story, "Funny story, I go way back with Alyssa…aka her ex Wiley and Lucy invited them over to meet me and well, I didn't know it was her until we almost fucked-"

"Wait? What?" Ashley yells, I wince. I was hoping she wasn't going to catch that. She's protective like Lucy. "You two fucked?" She looks a little jealous or pissed…but she has Spencer. Might be a first love sort of thing.

"No, no, she stopped it after Wiley and Luce walked in on us."

"Wait…so my Alex, innocent, sweet, caring Alex, almost had a one night stand with you?" I nod. "Wow…that's…crazy." She runs her fingers through her hair and looks at me. "How is she?"

I chuckle, "Funny thing…she asked the same about you." Ashley's smile appears at that statement. "She's good. She's…different. But she's doing well, I think she misses you Ash."

"Yeah, well she should call if she misses me so much." She says bitterly.

"Ash…come on. She's trying out there. New life, new experiences…you should call her."

Ashley shakes her head, "No. Why should I have to?"

I groan, "God, both of you are so fucking stubborn. Just call her."

Ashley shakes her head again, "Fine. Abandon your best friend."

"_She_ abandoned _me_." Ash yells at me, falling back onto her bed.

"She didn't fucking ask to move 6 hours away from you Ash. Jesus, you are so self centered sometimes. So stop acting like a brat and call her."

"Just leave me the fuck alone, Carmen." She snarls out. "It's none of your fucking business. You barely know her. What so you speak to her for what a few weeks and suddenly your best friends? Fucking tell your 'new best friend'," She says that in her mocking girly voice, "to call me if she misses me so much that she has her little bitch come down her and make me call her." Wow…that was fucking out of line and she knows it. She looks like she immediately regrets her words and tries to backtrack but I won't let her. She meant it.

I say in a low voice, "Fine. I'll leave you alone. I'll leave you alone for good. But just remember one thing…you're the one doing the pushing away…Not me." I exit her room and slam the door behind me.

"Carm? You ok?" Arden asks quietly.

"Uh yeah…Listen, Arden…I don't think that we should do this anymore."

"Was it something Ash said?" She looks at me concerned. She's not mad that we won't be hooking up, she's a really good friend to me. She's sweet and cute and would make anyone happy.

"Arden…you're young, you've got your life ahead of you. Just focus on school and girls your own age, alright?" She tenses at the mention of the age difference. She hates being reminded that she's younger or shorter. She relaxes though, knowing that its true and that I could get in trouble with her.

She nods slowly, "Alright…If that's what you want. It's not like I own you or anything." She mumbles.

"It's been fun, Ard." I kiss her lips softly.

"Yeah, a lot." She smiles and runs her fingers through my hair. "I'll see you around then?"

I nod, "Yeah, see you around." I exit the Davies house for the last time and drive off.


	29. Life Decisions

**Well there's only one more little short one left after this. Come on guys, I think you can do better than one review. This story is going to be over...for probably ever. Plus this has some serious Spashley fluff right here, and sexy times.**

**REVIEWER (Come on, we can do better than one, right? Parting gift? Maybe? Pwwease? -Begging, but who cares. I've lost my dignity to the good feeling of a reading a good review. So blah, review addict.)**

**BreakYourHeart: Yep, It'd kill mah story, lady. As much as I'd like to, I can't...because then that would screw up the enter plot line...or Alex is magical and can time travel. Or she wiped their memories. You know, with magic. No problem. Thanks for reviewing loyally, lovely person.**

**Song used: Growing Up-The Maine**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Life Decisions<strong>

_**One year later**_

**Alex's POV**

"Alright, alright, I've decided." I say as we all relax in Lucy's room. It's currently Spring Break. This past year has been amazing with them. They're the best friends I could ask for. "I want to go to UCLA and take their study abroad program." Bridget, Wiley and Lucy all grin at me and at each other and smother me with hugs.

"So happy for you, Coop." Lucy grins.

"Nice choice, Al. Welcome." Carmen appears out from the hallway and winks. And before you think it, no, Carmen and I are just friends. She's my shoulder to lean on, but unfortunately that shoulder is going to be abroad on her own adventure. She needed to get away from LA so she's packed her bags for Spain.

I chuckle, "Thanks guys. So Luce, you still up for accompanying me to Ireland?"

"Fuck yeah. I love me some Lepochauns and lucky charms. And the Irish aren't too bad either." She winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm a quarter Irish, blah blah." Everyone laughs. "Still finalizing those plans on the music store, Wiles?" Wiley wants to skip college, not like she needs it, trust fund baby. She just wants to own a music store. I thought that came out of nowhere, I mean I pictured her more of a car garage sort of thing, but hey, to each their own. Lucy is a co-owner but we're leaving it in her hands while we go to Ireland for a semester.

"Nah, closed on it today. Allll ours." She grins and Lucy high fives her.

"So, Bridge on the subject of future…did you take that offer from Brown's soccer team?" I question. It's been the major strain on Wiley and Bridget's relationship for the past few months. Neither one wants to leave the other and be across the country but Wiles wanted Bridget to do what made her happy.

"Nope, I'm staying here with my girls." Most of us look at her shocked. Wiley's face lights up in a 1000 watt smile. "UCLA is great plus, I could always walk on if I choose to." She shrugs like it's nothing. "Plus I could always just mooch off this one." She nudges Wiles who puts her arm around her, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey…you'd have to repay me in sexual favors…" She growls out and kisses Bridgets neck. They begin to start one of their make out sessions but I've come prepared. I grab the super soaker out of Luce's bathroom and spray them.

"Down, doggies down!" I continue to soak them and Bridget shrieks and Wiles jumps back shocked. They both glare at me as Carmen and Lucy are hysterically laughing.

"Cooper…you are so dead." Wiley growls. Shit.

I take off running and they both tackle me to the ground. Bridget on top of me and holding me down. "Well this looks familiar," I mumble so only they can hear. They both look at each other and giggle. Life is good right now.

**6 hours away at the Davies Mansion**

**Ashley's POV**

God, I'm nervous. Not about college though. Spencer and I finalized our plans to go to UCLA in the fall, despite me not really enjoying school. What can I say? Certain people rubbed off on me. We're so happy to be together. I love her, so much. But tonight, I've got something special planned for our date.

I pull up to the Carlin house and wave at Paula who happens to be by the window. She motions for me to come in. I park my baby in their driveway and walk up to the door. Paula smiles and pulls me in for a hug.

"Hey Mrs. C. How's it goin'?"

"Oh psh, you know you can call me Paula, Ashley."

"Nah, I'm good with Mrs. C." I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"So…tonight's the night?" She grins excitedly.

"Yeah, tonight." I take a deep breath. "Thank you…you know for approving."

She smiles, "Ash…you two have been together for almost two years now. I've never seen her happier. Of course, I approve. Just sad I won't be seeing her around as much." A hint of sadness touches her voice. You know the kind that parents get when they're like 'my baby is allll grown up.' Yeah, that would be Paula.

"Don't worry, we can have some family dinners. There's no way I'd miss out on Mr. C's cooking and your company." I grin and sit on the couch waiting for Spencer.

"That'd be great, Ash." She's tearing up a bit.

"Mom? Seriously…we're not leaving for another few months…" Spencer pleads as she walks down the stairs. "No crying, please?"

"Sorry, sorry. Just you two are growing up so fast." She sniffles and pulls us both in for a hug. Spencer looks at me curiously and I just shrug.

"Alright, Mrs. C, we've got plans, so I'll get her home safe as usual." I hug her goodbye.

"Spencer…why don't you sleepover at Ashleys, I'm sure she has some stuff over there for you." Spencer looks between us shocked and I can't say I'm not surprised either. "Plus, it's not like she can get you pregnant." Spencer groans.

"Mooooom."

I just chuckle, "Alright, Mrs. C. We'll call you in the morning then." She nods and shoos us off.

"Well, that was weird." Spencer comments as we get in my car.

I shrug, "Maybe she's just acknowledging that you're an adult now."

"Maybe…" She looks at me suspiciously.

I pull up to the house. I got Arden and Kyla to set up and go out while I was gone. We enter the house to find it illuminated with candles. My guitar is placed by the dining room table with some chicken marsala waiting on the table. Spencer looks at me and grins, "You never cease to amaze me, Ashley Davies." Her lips meet mine in a tender kiss.

"I hope I never do." I wink and pull her chair out for her. We fall into easy conversation and flirting while eating.

"Wow, Ash. That was great. Thank you." She says in that stuffed voice she gets after a good meal. It's pretty adorable.

I smile, "The night's not over yet, love." She looks at me curiously and I pick up my guitar.

"Ash…not anooottherrr songgg." She whines. I know she's playing because she loves my spontaneous songs for her. "You spoil me."

"Of course, love. What good is all this talent, sex appeal, and money if I can't use it to spoil you?" I wink and strum my guitar starting to sing. She relaxes into the couch and watches me.

_Photograph, _

_Remembering the summer_

_it takes me back, _

_to Southern California._

_where the girls would all pass _

_on the boardwalk and laugh_

_at our desperate attempts _

_and our sunburned backs_

_we never had a chance, _

_I remember that_

_and no matter what we do, _

_we'll never lose what we had _

_growing up_

_Won't bring us down._

_Yeah, growing up,_

_it won't bring us down,_

_Growing up won't bring us down_

_Growing up won't bring us down_

_Graduate, _

_What's a kid to do now?_

_Get away, (yeah-ah)_

_We've got so much to prove._

_Cause it's time to move on _

_and I start to let go_

_but then "Wonderwall" comes on the radio._

_I flash back to the night _

_in your parent's yard,_

_where we drank too much _

_and we talked about God_

_Growing up, _

_won't bring us down._

_Growing up, _

_it won't bring us down._

_We're in this together,_

_Yeah, we'll make it somehow,_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now..._

_Growing up won't bring us down_

_Growing up won't bring us down_

_Growing up won't bring us down_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Photograph, _

_Oh give me something to remember_

_Growing up, _

_won't bring us down._

_Growing up, _

_it won't bring us down._

_We're in this together,_

_Yeah, we'll make it somehow,_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now..._

_Growing up won't bring us down_

_Growing up won't bring us down _

_(won't bring us down)_

_Growing up won't bring us down _

_(won't bring us down)_

_Growing up won't bring us...down._

I finish my song and grin, pulling a box out of my pocket. Spencer's eyes widen. "So, we're growing up and I hope that if you agree we can grow up together, in this house." I open the box and a key shimmers inside it. Spencer gasps and smiles, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes! Yes, I'll move in with you." She practically knocks me over, throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me into a passionate lip lock. After a bit, I have to pull away to set the guitar down. "So this is why my mother was being weird. She was in on it. Ashhh." She whines a bit. That's kind of adorable and it brings a grin to my face.

"Hey, I had to ask permission and she got all sappy on me." I chuckle and take her hand in mine, leading her upstairs. "Well, Spencer…we've got some celebrating to do." I purr into her ear as we reach my bedroom.

"I'm all yours, Ash." I pull her into my bedroom and shut the door. As I turn around I see Spencer, sitting on my bed watching me. One word. Hot. She beckons me closer with her finger. Once I get close enough she pulls me down by the collar of my shirt and our lips meet in a passionate kiss. She's trying to bring Dom Spencer out and as awesome as she is, tonight is about us, together, equally. I lay her back onto my bed and she crawls up towards the head board. I hover over her, reclaiming her lips. My tongue asks for entrance and it's quickly granted. Our tongues prod and slide against each other in a heated match for dominance. She bites down on my lower lip and it drives me wild. I sit up on her hips and pull my shirt over my head. Her fingers rake down my abs and I shiver. I lean down and kiss her neck softly, slowing down the pace to enjoy every second. She runs her fingers down my sides and allows my leg to position itself between hers and press against her. She lets out little mewls and groans as I press into her clothed core. My hands slide under her shirt and remove it completely as well as unclasp her bra. She slowly removes it and I'm met with the sight of her beautiful breasts. I lean down and take a nipple into my mouth and she gasps, her hand tangling itself in my hair, pulling me closer. I lick and kiss her breasts, flicking her nipples with my tongue. She's moaning above me and it only spurrs me on. I reach down to unzip her skirt and she reaches down too, to unfasten my jeans. "Together," she whispers in my ear. I nod and smile softly. We both help each other out of our remaining clothes and lay back down on our sides. I slide a hand down her abs to her mound and she does the same to me. I rub her gently and circle her clit as she mimics my actions. We both moan out and look into each others eyes as we enter each other with two fingers and gasp. I lean in and claim her lips in a kiss as we rock back and forth, our hands bucking into each other as well as our hips. We both moan into the kiss. God, she's so wet and tight and I know I'm dripping for her. We continue on, pushing deeper and harder. I feel myself approaching quickly as I feel her clench around my fingers. A few more hard strokes and we both come undone, crying out each other's names. Once we've calmed down from our climaxes I pull her close and she snuggles into me. I grin, Spencer's moving in with me. How lucky am I?


	30. Returning to Where It All Began

**And on it's 9 month anniversary, the story comes to a close. From White Lines and Red Lights to Until the Day I Die to Wait Another Day. This is the final chapter of the prequel and quite possibly the story.**

**Disclaimer: You know.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Squintsquad03: Yeah that Ash is pretty darn romantic when it comes to Spence.**

**BreakYourHeart: Alright, so I might've doubled the chapter in length jussst for you. ;P I hope you continue to review my stories, even if Fade into You is on a bit of a writers block while I'm ending this one.**

**southfan12191989: Of course, any Spashley is hot spashley. Sorry to say that this is the end...well the end to the beginning of the story. xD But yeah, maybe a sequel will be in the works once life quiets down and I become bored. **

**READ, REVIEW and ENJOY PEOPLE WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME THIS LONG...Can't thank you enough. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Returning to Where it All Began<strong>

**5 months later**

**Alex's POV**

I shut my trunk and look at the four girls, grinning at me. I smile at them. What would I have possibly done in this city without them?

I'm driving down to LA a week early, Lucy, Wiley and Bridget are coming in next week to go apartment hunting for the four of us when we get back from Ireland. I'm also taking Carmen down for her flight to Spain departing from LAX. I've decided after much debate and convincing from her to try to reconnect with Ashley Davies. Even though she herself hasn't talked to her in I don't know when, but I think it's time. Ash may not want to hear from me, but it's worth a shot. Might as well tie in loose ends if I'm going to be living around here. Plus I bet Spencer is going to UCLA, it was her dream school and she would want to keep close to Ash.

"Hey Carm, come on, you're gonna miss your flight if you keep staring at me like that." I grin and Carmen hugs Lucy and the others goodbye.

As I pull out I wave to my friends and take off. 6 hour drive with just me, my car, and Carmen Reed. Not too bad. "Have you called Ash to tell her you're leaving?" I ask.

She sighs, "No, I think I might just text her at the airport. She might want to come to the airport and then that would give away the surprise of you. So, I think a simple. 'Leaving for Spain' text will be fine."

"Seriously, Carm, what did she do that had you so pissed? You never told me."

She glances at me nervously. And it clicks. "Carm! Seriously? You two had a falling out over me? Good god.." I groan.

"I just wanted her to call you." She shrugs like its nothing.

"Carm, if she wanted to call me she would have, alright? You of all people know how stubborn the both of us are." I sigh, calming down. "And even though you really shouldn't have butt in, thank you." I glance over at her and take her hand in mine as I merge onto the interstate. She smiles and leans over kissing my cheek.

Hey people, I'm sure you guys think that we're together by now or whatever, but we're not. I mean it's come up a few times, but she's leaving for Spain and we really don't have a huge connection, so we just flirt and give small little kisses or touches to each other. It's really more about the companionship, so get the sexy images out of your head. I know they're there.

**LAX**

**Alex's POV**

Several hours later, I park the car at the airport because I have to help Carmen with her billions of bags. I mean that woman has some clothes…and shoes. She checks in and grabs her tickets, slinging her carryon over her shoulder and carrying her purse as well.

I walk until we see security. She smiles and turns to me, "Guess this is it, Al."

I smile back, "Yeah guess, it is. Have tons of fun for me in Spain, hun." She grabs ahold of my hand and pulls me to her, wrapping her arms around me and looking to my eyes.

"I'll miss you. You've come a long way, Al." Obviously referring to the mess I was when we first met. I nod. "Good luck with Ash, hun. Keep me posted."

"You know I will. Especially if it blows up in my face. I'll know juusst who to blame." I tease and she rolls her eyes.

I look at the clock. "You should probably get going, hun." She nods and leans in capturing my lips and pulling me close. It's a kiss goodbye. Nothing more, nothing less. I pull away and smile. "Bye, Carm. Miss you."

She nuzzles into my neck before mumbling, "Miss you too, Al." We separate and I give her a smack on the ass. She turns around and glares playfully. "One day, Cooper, you'll meet your match."

I shake my head and chuckle, "Perhaps I will, eventually." And with that she walks into the line and out of my view.

I pull out of the parking lot, debating on where to go next. Last I heard, Ash lives in the same house, just had some remodeling done or something, so I should be able to spot the Davies Mansion. I wonder if my spot is still there after these two years. Did Ash keep her promise and keep it to herself? I decide that's where I'm headed. I need to gather my thoughts before my meet up with Ash and maybe a pissed off Spencer. Who knows, right?

I pull into the familiar parking lot and take a deep breath. So many memories here. First kiss. First fight with Ash. Ash leaving heartbroken. I sigh as tears well up in my eyes. I miss her and I've missed this place. So many emotions come flooding back. Back to where my life really began.

I get out of my car, wiping the tears from my eyes and taking a deep breath to shake the nervousness from my stomach. It's just a place, a spot Al, relax. I exhale and walk down the familiar path. I dodge through mangroves and down the walk way to my secret destination. Wow, it's just how I remembered it.

I hear a noise down the beach and move through the brush to see what's making it. It sort of sounded like a moan. I walk down and see two bodies pushing against each other in the sand. My eyes widen as I catch a glimpse of the brunette. There's no mistaking that face and smile. Ash. I see the blonde under her writhe and moan out, Ashley has a look of pure love on her face. That has to be Spencer. Spencer cries out and it looks like Ashley climaxes after her. I feel a blush coat my face from watching my friends get it on in my spot. Right. My spot. My anger wells up inside and the bracelet Ash gave me on my wrist is itching almost burning. It's a freakin' reminder of her promises. I yank it off and throw it at them as tears well up in my eyes. I don't bother to see where it lands and I take off for the parking lot. Welcome home, Alex Cooper.

* * *

><p><strong>And you all know where it goes from there...<strong>

**Thank you for being with me on this wild ride. It's been great writing for you and if you want to read more of my stuff. There's always "Fade into You" the Malex story and I hope to start writing my Brittana fic based off of "The Striker and the Keeper" one-shot.**

**So thank you once, more lovely lurkers and regal reviewers, it has truly been a blast these nine months. And as always, beware the bunnies.**


End file.
